Only a Heartbeat Away
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: The S.P.R. team is taking on a new case with vengeful poltergeists in a decrepit manor. What challenges will the team face, if Naru is unable to lead them? Due to unforeseen circumstances, Naru doesn’t know his own name, much less remember who he is….Naru
1. Hajimeru

Here is a little something new. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer – I do not own the rights to Ghost Hunt, I am writing this for pure pleasure, and no profit.

* * *

Only a Heartbeat Away

Chapter 1 - Hajimeru

It was another boring Saturday afternoon, and no one was around except Naru and Lin. _Work as usual…. _Both were in their own office, and silence reigned supreme. Mai sighed as she slipped the last folder into place. She hated filing, much preferring the real work of ghost hunting. _I wish we had a new case._

She jumped when the main door opened. She turned around to find an old woman staring around the room. She was tiny in stature but made up for it in bulk. A Hawaiian print moo-moo stretched tight over her frame. Her short purple hair was in disarray.

"Well this sure isn't what I expected…" The old Lady spoke to Mai in a confiding tone. "I thought you would have all kinds of occult junk lying around." She walked further into the room and waited for Mai to speak.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Mai asked, surprised by the woman's candor.

"I am here to see Shibuya-san I have a case that might interest him." She smiled and Mai sucked in a breath. Her grin was, for the most part, toothless and rather startling. Mai stared a second longer and then spoke.

"I'll see if Shibuya-san will see you, if you will excuse me for a moment?" Mai waited until the old woman nodded and waved her off. She then hurried to Naru's door and knocked softly, before opening it.

"Naru there is someone here, with what they believe is a case that might interest you." She waited, knowing that Naru had heard every word she could see that he was thinking.

"Let Lin know and bring them in, I'll expect tea." He went right back to his reading, completely blowing her off. She sighed, accustomed to his autocratic behavior. She had learned long before he did not use manners to get what he wanted. _He just expects everyone to obey him like the law. _She blew her bangs out of her face and shut his door on her way out. She hurried to Lin's door and knocked softly.

When he called out enter, she opened the door. "Lin-san, there is a potential client to see you and Naru." He nodded and pushed away from his desk to stand. She backed away, letting him close his own door.

She returned to find the old woman sitting on the couch, snoring. Her eyes widened. _She fell asleep just like that? _Mai moved closer, and gently sat her hand on the woman's fleshy shoulder, giving it a soft shake. The woman startled and stared at Mai owlishly.

"Shibuya-san will see you, right this way." Mai smiled when she finished speaking. The woman stood very slowly and couldn't resist explaining.

"These creaky old joints aren't what they used to be." She grinned at Mai again and gave her an expectant look. Mai led her to Naru's door, and turned to the old woman.

"May I give him your name?" Mai asked, ever the gracious secretary.

"Yes, young lady, you tell him that Matsumoya-san is here to see him." Mai found the old woman a bit strange, but still she was a potential client. She smiled, and opened the door.

"Naru…um…Shibuya-san," Mai quickly corrected herself before continuing. "Matsumoya-san is here to see you." She smiled and waved the woman into the room. The little woman took her time crossing the threshold, and when she did, she stopped to stare at Naru and Lin. After a moment, she turned towards Mai with another toothless grin.

"You didn't tell me they were so young and handsome; must be fun, working for such bosses." Matsumoya waggled her eyebrows and winked at Mai, before moving into the room. She approached the chair situated on the visitors' side of Naru's desk and plopped down into it.

"Mai, the tea?" Naru spoke as if she had forgotten, which she had, but just for the moment. The old Lady just had that ability to distract. Mai sighed as she turned away. She shut the door and moved to the small kitchen to brew tea.

Mai was just setting three teacups on the tray when the outer door opened once more.

She glanced around to see Bou-san and Ayako wander in. Bou-san smiled when he noticed her. He strode across the room and reached for a cup.

Mai saw his intention and swatted playfully at his hand. "No, that's for the potential client, Lin-san, and Naru." She shot him a happy grin at his look of surprise. "Yes a client has stopped by with a case that might interest Naru." She filled him in and picked up the tray. "I'll be right back."

She carried the tray and stopped at Naru's office door. Carefully balancing the tray, she opened the door. Naru and Matsumoya glanced at her, while Lin's eyes focused on his typing. Mai carried the tray to Naru's desk set it closest to the visitor.

"Excuse my interruption." She bowed respectfully and hurried from the room. She could hear voices murmuring the moment she closed the door. She glanced around to see that Bou-san and Ayako were sitting on the couch arguing. When she walked up they both glanced at her.

"So which one?" Bou-san asked her as if she knew what answer they expected. She did not even know the question.

Ayako gave her a smug look. "Mai-chan, tell this monkey-brain who has been the most help?"

Mai stared at her friends with a helpless look. _How do I answer that? _"Um…Lin-san has been the most helpful?" Mai watched as they both shot her disbelieving looks. She grinned and shrugged, much like John. "You did ask who has been the most help."

Mai changed the subject before they could attack her. "So are you free if Naru takes the case?" Mai looked at her friends with barely concealed excitement. Takigawa nodded in reply. Ayako took a moment to stare at her fingernails as if contemplating, before she spoke.

"I guess I could help out." She made it sound like she wasn't really interested, but they could both see the twinkle in her eyes. Mai smiled. _It will be interesting to have a new case to solve._

Naru's door opened and Matsumoya slowly wandered out, still staring at everything, until her eyes landed on Ayako. She cocked her head thoughtfully for just a second, and then her eyes moved to Takigawa. She approached slowly and eyed him like a tasty morsel. When she was close enough, she smacked him on the head. He let out a startled gasp.

"Another strapping young man, you can move things for me." She cackled at her own words, and moved towards the door. Mai and Ayako stared at the disbelief on Bou-san's face. Mai tried to hold her laughter in. Once the door closed behind Matsumoya-san, Mai laughed out-loud.

"What was that?" Takigawa asked still shocked. Mai calmed herself enough to answer his question.

"That was our potential client, Matsumoya-san." Mai watched as the monk rubbed at his head. Ayako shot him a look.

"Well you are kind of "strapping" I guess…She seemed to like you." Ayako waggled her eyebrows and had Mai rolling with laughter. Bou-san shot Ayako a disgruntled look, and then pinched Mai for laughing. Just when Mai was ready to retaliate, Naru's voice interrupted.

"This is not a daycare for unruly children." He gazed at them with a look that sobered them up instantly. "We leave this evening Lin is already calling Hara-san and Brown-san to inform them." He waved an imperious hand. "I expect you all here at five. We have a short drive and we are expected at Matsumoya-san's at seven."

"So what are we investigating?" Mai watched Naru with curiosity, waiting for him to explain.

"It's a poltergeist." Naru trailed off. "Now go pack." He waved them off, turning and heading back into his office. Mai glanced at Bou-san and Ayako. They had the same confused look she did. _Details would be nice._ She jumped up animated with excitement. With a smile and wave for the monk and priestess, she disappeared out the door.

----------

**5 p.m.**

Mai arrived at the office. Bou-san led her to his car and popped the trunk open. She threw her duffel bag in and he closed it. They hurried back to the office just in time for Naru to begin explaining the details.

"Matsumoya-san believes the ghost of her father is here to help her cross over." He spoke with a deliberate air of skepticism. "We will be investigating to disprove her theory." He waited for questions, but no one spoke up. After a moment of silence, he gave the order to begin packing the equipment.

Mai began helping everyone else load equipment. They made several trips and finally with everything packed neatly in the van, they were ready to take off.

Mai ended up in back with Ayako and Masako while John sat in front next to Bou-san. As usual, Naru rode with Lin in the S.P.R. van. She put on her seatbelt and watched Bou-san in the rear-view mirror as he glanced behind him to back out. Everyone remained silent, lost in his or her own thoughts.

Mai turned to stare out the window. The ride passed quickly, and soon they were pulling into a long driveway between two giant stone arches. Mai stared at the grounds as they made their way up the long drive. The grounds, swamped with brambles and wild flowers, looked distinctly uncared for and overgrown.

After a few more moments, the house came into view. Mai sucked in her breath. The house was more of a run-down pile to Mai's way of thinking. The building appeared aged with peeling paint, and a lack of repairs. Two giant columns supported a balcony that overlooked the front landscape. Bou-san parked the car next to the company van, and they all climbed out.

Lin led everyone up the steps to the front door. He rang the bell, and in seconds, the door opened. A stooped old man in dirty coveralls opened the door and stared at the group.

"You guys must be the occult people Ayu hired. Come on in then." He waved a bony hand and turned away from the door. After everyone entered, he moved around the group and closed it.

Mai stared at the inside of the house. Dust covered cobwebs hung all over the foyer, and the stone floor, once amazing, now lie under layers of grime. _This place must have been beautiful at one time._ A giant staircase led into the upper levels of the house, and a hallway disappeared down each side.

"Ayu said you would need some kind of base room." The old man waited for some kind of response.

"Yes we will need a main room to set up our equipment in." Naru replied in a cold tone. He stared at the old man with annoyance. The old man stared back at Naru, and then finally turned away.

"You can have the study. It's on the same floor as all of the bedrooms." The old man smiled with malicious glee. He led them towards the massive staircase. Mai noticed on closer inspection that the carpet was stained and threadbare.

"Ayu is unavailable at the moment, but I will alert her to your arrival." He started up the stairs and everyone followed. The place was gloomy, the windows covered with moth eaten, heavy drapes. Mai felt a shiver crawl up her spine. _It is like an abandoned house from a horror movie._ She shook her head immediately. _Don't think that way…. _

The old man turned another corner and led them up another flight of stairs. When he reached the landing, he paused.

"This is the third floor where you will spend most of your time. Ayu can give you her own tour."

Mai stood at the back of the group watching everything. Her eyes widened when she saw Masako shudder. She moved closer, keeping her voice to a whisper.

"What is it?" She eyed the medium with respect and sympathy, knowing how strongly a spirit's presence could affect someone. Masako's face paled and she wobbled a bit. Mai was ready to catch her if necessary.

"There are vengeful spirits here." Masako whispered back before pulling her hand inside her kimono sleeve up to cover her mouth.

The old man walked part way down the hallway to a giant set of double doors and opened them. "This is the study." He stopped at the doorway, and stepped back, allowing everyone to enter the room. Gasps of surprise filled the long-silent room with sound.

Mai's eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. Two of the four walls held bookshelves from floor to ceiling, with a second-level balcony half way up. Mai could see the ladders leading up to the narrow walkways. A mammoth fireplace took up the back wall, and a giant mahogany desk sat off center of the room. Near the fireplace, someone had grouped an old couch and few overstuffed chairs.

Mai glanced at Masako to see her pale a bit more. The medium was hesitant to enter the room, but finally walked in. Mai wandered at her hesitation and made a note to ask her later. She watched as Masako wandered towards Naru and spoke quietly to him.

Lin strolled to the desk, his attention caught immediately. He ran a hand lovingly over the surface. He grimaced when his fingers came away black from the deep layer of dust. He turned to Naru with an accusatory glare.

"Who's going to clean this place?" Lin waited for his young associate to speak. Mai held her breath, knowing what was coming. Naru turned and waved a hand at the rest of the group. Mai opened her mouth to reprimand him, and when he saw her face, he cut her off.

"I pay you to do whatever needs to get done. Logically we need this room dust free so that it does not adversely affect the equipment." Naru decided that was enough of an explanation, and began ordering everyone around.

"Hara-san, you and Matsuzaki-san go and find a bucket, rags and soapy water." He paused glancing around. "While you're at it, a vacuum cleaner would also be appropriate." His gaze moved to Bou-san. "Takigawa you begin bringing in the equipment, for now stack it in the hallway." Naru waved to the doorway in indication. "Brown-san you will help Mai with this mess." John nodded in relief.

Masako and Ayako approached the old man for help with finding cleaning supplies. He left the room with the two women in tow. Bou-san followed them out. They had only been gone a few minutes when things started happening.

The doors slammed shut with a resounding bang, and the lights began flickering. Mai automatically moved towards Lin and Naru. When the walls echoed with hammering sounds, John moved closer and began chanting the Lord's Prayer, trying to stop whatever was happening. They stood in a small circle facing outward. As quickly as it began, it suddenly stopped, and everything returned to normal. Mai glanced at Naru.

"I thought you said spirits usually don't show themselves right off?" Mai stared at Naru waiting for his explanation. He glanced around critically, but before he could formulate an answer, the doors opened again. Ayako and Masako entered, loaded down with all of the supplies Naru had ordered Ayako even pulling a vacuum.

--------

The room, much improved after an hour of decent scrubbing, was finally inhabitable. Once Mai cleaned the desk, Lin went in search of his laptop and set it up, claiming the desk for his use. Bou-san and John began lugging the equipment in from the hall, and Mai and Ayako both helped the men. Naru began setting up the technical equipment while Masako watched him work. Mai worked harder than usual, trying to prove useful and impress Naru at the same time. They were just finishing when the door opened and Matsumoya slowly ambled into the room with a nervous glance.

"Ah, you cleaned it up nicely, sorry I couldn't have it done before you got here, but Taro is no longer a spring chicken." She laughed at her own humor before continuing. "He is very lazy too."

"Who are you calling lazy, you old cow?" The old man spoke from the doorway, glaring at Matsumoya. His words caused her to turn and glare at him.

"Aw Taro, shut up!" She turned back towards the group. "I have had four rooms prepared for you in this hallway." She paused a moment. "Each room will bed two people so I gather someone will have their own room." She shot them a toothless grin. "Come on, and I'll show you." Matsumoya seemed happy to be leaving the room.

Everyone moved nearer and followed her from the room. She led them farther down the hallway to the end of the wing.

"Here you are." She pointed to the last four doors. "You can fight over who will get their own room." She pointed to the one on the right. "It has its own balcony you probably saw when you arrived."

Mai spoke up. "I don't mind, I'll take it." Mai smiled, thinking of the view the balcony had. Masako glared at her unsure of her intentions.

"Well maybe someone else wants it?" Masako peeked at Naru waiting to see what he would do. To her chagrin, he remained silent for the moment. Matsumoya stared at the group for a moment before she spoke.

"Okay well first thing in the morning, I'll give you a formal tour, but it's getting late and my television is calling." With a jaunty wave, Matsumoya lumbered off, leaving them staring after her.

They watched until she started down the staircase and out of sight. With an impassive look at Lin, Naru began organizing.

"Takigawa-san, you and Brown-san will share that room." Naru pointed at the dead-end door. "Lin and I will share the room next door, and Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san can share the next room." He paused for a moment. "Mai will have the room on the other side of Takigawa-san and Brown-san." When Masako opened her mouth to argue, Naru cut her off.

"Next time you will speak up sooner." He glanced at her with barely concealed annoyance and her eyes widened. She nodded deciding that angering him wasn't worth the trouble. Instead, she turned to glare at Mai. With room assignments out of the way, Naru began issuing orders, in typical Naru fashion.

"Takigawa, you Matsuzaki-san and Mai begin setting up cameras and microphones. This floor happens to be where most of the activity takes place." Naru moved on to Masako, pairing her with John. "Hara-san, you and Brown-san see if you can sense any spirits and note the location." Naru turned away, and made his way back to the base with the rest of the group following.

---------

Bou-san, Ayako, and Mai lugged all of the cases with them and got to work. They started in the room next to the base. Mai carried a clipboard and pen and noted the temperature in each room. She watched as Bou-san and Ayako set up the equipment. When they were finished, she finally spoke.

"This is too weird, her and that old guy seem to hate each other." Mai looked confused by the whole mess. Bou-san ruffled her hair before speaking.

"It reminds me of another pair of odd people that are always insulting each other." He glanced at Mai to see his comment hit home. Her face flushed and she let out a growl of disagreement. Ayako opened the door, and they moved to the next room. They repeated the process until they reached the room next to Masako and Ayako's room. Ayako opened the door, and they stared at another set of narrow dusty stairs. Bou-san eyed the stairs thoughtfully.

"Hmm….It must lead to the attic. Mai run back to the base and ask Naru if he wants us to set equipment up there." He glanced at her idly as she hurried away. Mai returned in moments with a flashlight and nodded. She handed Bou-san the flashlight.

"Naru said we should." Mai eyed the dusty cobwebs hanging everywhere and shuddered. Bou-san tentatively led the way up the dark stairway. The flashlight barely cut into the darkness. Ayako and Mai followed him up the stairwell carrying the equipment bags. When he reached the top, he found another door. He grasped the handle and turned, pushing it open.

He flashed the light around. The edges of the room were crammed with stuff. Glass cabinets filled with knickknacks and other oddities, and boxes were everywhere. In addition, a huge armoire took up half of one wall. Heavy dust coated everything and it appeared as if no one had been up there in years.

At night with no real light, the attic was rather creepy. Mai kept looking over her shoulder. The strange sensation of someone watching would not go away. Mai edged towards Bou-san trying to catch his attention.

"I think there is someone over there." She whispered as she bumped into him. He glanced at her quizzically. Mai pointed towards the far wall. He shined the flashlight in the direction she pointed.

Mai gasped as eyes shone in the meager light. Bou-san sucked in a breath. _What the hell?_

He cautiously moved forward towards the unblinking eyes. When he was close enough, he reached out a hand only to meet with the roughness of a canvas. He chuckled aloud.

"Mai come and meet your ghost." He waited for the younger girl to approach. She walked over, hearing the lack of concern in his voice. When she reached his side, he lit the painting up with the flashlight. Mai laughed with relief.

The painting was that of a young girl with beautiful curly hair. She must have been five or six in the painting. The girl wore a fancy party dress in the painting, and she was caught forever mid-curtsy with a charming smile.

Bou-san and Ayako set up the camera and a microphone. Mai was somewhat relieved when they finally left the gigantic room. Finally, every room, minus the base and their private rooms, had cameras and microphones. They returned to base to find John and Masako finished too. Because it was nearing ten, Naru finally sent everyone off to bed for the night.

------------

… … …

Mai stood in the foyer looking around. Everything was clean and bright. When the front door opened, she turned around in surprise. A little girl came dashing in through the door.

"Ayu, you are home, how was the movie?" A voice asked from the stairs. She turned around to see a grown man slowly making his way down the stairs.

"It was fun Papa, really fun. I got to meet Toshi-sama while filming." The little girl ran to the man when he reached the bottom of the stairs and threw her arms around his waist.

"I missed you Papa, I wish you could have seen me." She glanced up at her father, and smiled even though tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry darling, but Papa has been really busy, business you know." He hugged her back. Mai found she wanted to cry at the sappy scene between father and daughter.

"Ayu, I promise to be there on opening night with you, all right darling, and I'll buy you a new pretty dress to wear?" He smiled down at his daughter with love.

"Yes Papa that's great." Ayu smiled back up at him her tears forgotten by the promise of a new dress.

… … …

**DAY 1**

Mai awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the drapes, a small wedge landing right on her face. She stretched while thinking over the dream of the night before. _What does it mean? Probably nothing, it was after all the girl from the painting. My subconscious probably just created it. _For the moment, she decided to forget about it. She climbed out of bed and padded into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Within a half an hour she was dressed and heading for the base. She wandered in and found Naru and Lin. No one else had arrived yet. Lin glanced at Mai with his usual stoic mask.

"Matsumoya-san sent up a tray with tea and breakfast rolls." He pointed out the tray on his desk and trailed off. She could smell the heavenly scent of tea and moved forward to pour herself a cup. With a teacup in one hand, and a soft bun in the other, she enjoyed the quiet.

The door opened again to admit a half-awake priest. John yawned, and then his face colored to be caught yawning. Mai smiled with reassurance and pointed at the tray. The door opened again and Bou-san and Ayako came in. Ayako seemed to be ranting, and Bou-san had a wild helpless look; he glanced around his gaze pleading for help. Masako came in behind them, looking well rested. Mai once more pointed them in the direction of the tray. Everyone was just finishing when Matsumoya opened the door, but remained standing in the doorway.

"Good, you are all done eating. Let's get this tour done then." With a sigh of resignation, Bou-san set his cup on the table. Everyone else followed his lead. Naru glanced at Mai.

"You stay put and monitor everything. I'll walk you through it later." He turned away, and followed everyone out the door.

Mai smiled at her luck. She wandered to the tray and refilled her cup. She walked to the couch and sat enjoying the quiet.


	2. Nakushita

Here is Chapter 2 of Only a Heartbeat Away. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

General Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Only a Heartbeat Away

Chapter 2 - Nakushita

Mai sipped at her tea and wondered about the case. She jumped when a voice spoke in the room with her.

"Darling?" The voice came through the microphone with a dry papery sound. It sent shivers skittering up her spine. Mai hurried to the monitors. The thermal camera showed the attic temperature dropping rapidly. Unsure of where Naru and the team were, she decided to investigate on her own. She scribbled a note and grabbed the clipboard and the digital thermometer.

She made her way to the stairwell, leading to the attic. A heavy thump from above nearly drove her back to the base. With a deep breath, she pushed the door open, and scrambled up the narrow stairway. She reached the landing, and opened the door. The attic was eerily silent and cold as she entered. Dust motes floated in the early morning sunlight, shining in through a high window.

Mai forgot the thermometer and the clipboard as she stared at all of the stuff crammed around the room. Her attention wandered to the painting from the night before. When they left the night before, it had been leaning up against a cabinet. Now the painting lie face down on the attic floor. She glanced around looking for footsteps in the layers of dust. There were only the two sets from the night before.

_Just Bou-san and I, so how did the painting move? _The room was slowly warming up, because of the sunlight. Whatever had happened was now over. With a sigh of relief, she left the room still puzzled by the paintings movement.

Mai arrived back at the office moments before everyone else. She grabbed the note, crumpled it, and tossed it in the wastebasket. Mai realized she had completely forgotten to get a temperature reading, while in the attic. She noted on the chart the temperature from the monitor. _Oh well…. _Naru preceded the rest of the group into the room. Mai noticed that Ayako was missing.

She was about to ask when the door opened and Ayako entered with a small smile. Naru turned to glare at the Priestess.

"Explain." There was a wealth of meaning in the single word. Mai glanced between Ayako and Naru. _What have I missed?_

"It's simple really, Matsumoya-san wanted to inquire after my mother." Ayako stated, leaving everyone staring at her.

"How does your mom know Matsumoya-san?" Mai asked curiously. She found the connection fascinating.

"They went to the same boarding school, apparently Matsumoya-san recognized me." Ayako let her words trail off purposefully, leaving everyone to think whatever he or she wanted. Mai glanced at Naru.

"Something happened while you were gone, that I need to show…."

The door opened again, interrupting Mai, and Matsumoya-san made her way into the room with hesitation. Ayu glanced at everyone, before moving towards Naru.

"You said you needed an in-depth interview so now is as good a time as any." Ayu walked towards the couch. She settled her bulk on it with a creaking groan. Lin went to the desk moved the tray, before hurrying to set up the laptop. Once it was ready, he nodded for Naru to begin.

"Matsumoya-san, you told me you think your father is here to collect your soul. So let me start by asking when exactly did your father die?" Naru watched her closely, waiting for her to explain.

"When I was six, my father, Yoshi, committed suicide here in this very room." Matsumoya spoke of the event with a strange detachment. Mai's eyes widened fearfully. Naru glanced at Lin who nodded in reply. Naru let his gaze wander back to Matsumoya and he watched her expectantly, waiting for more information. Matsumoya found the silence uncomfortable, and with a resigned sigh, she began to explain.

"He hung himself from the balcony, I was…." Ayu paused and her gaze wandered to Ayako for a moment. An odd silent communication passed between the two women before Ayu spoke again.

"Away when the Butler at the time found him. I was brought home for the funeral." Matsumoya trailed off, waiting for Naru's next question.

"Now if you could explain why you think your father is coming to kill you?" Naru asked with his usual icy hauteur and skepticism. Ayu paled at the question, but she remained calm when she spoke.

"His ghost visited me and promised he would come kill me. Strange things have happened here, on this floor of the house, ever since that night." She glanced around with apprehension, but nothing happened. Naru noted the behavior with interest. _She has been hesitant each time she has visited the room._ Now he knew why. Ayu eyed Naru with curiosity.

"Is that all then? She asked with hopefulness that she couldn't hide.

"One more question first. Who became your guardian upon your father's death?" Naru watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

"My Uncle Jiro, father's younger brother, but he died shortly after, and then I became an orphan." That same tone of detachment was present in Ayu's voice. Mai found her eyes tearing up, but did not say anything, knowing how pity could hurt. Naru nodded, letting Matsumoya know he was finished. The whole team watched as she stood and left the room. While she could not move fast due to her size, she moved quicker than any of them had seen before, almost as if fleeing from the room. Naru's gaze moved to Lin.

"Contact Yasuhara-san and have him research the father, the uncle, and the monetary side of the situation." Naru's gaze jumped to Mai.

"You said something happened earlier?" He gave her an autocratic look, waiting for her explanation.

"Just after you guys left a voice came over the microphone, and the temperature in the attic began dropping noticeably, so I went to investigate." Mai took a deep breath, before continuing.

"When Bou-san and I were up there last night, a painting was leaned up against a cabinet. Just a bit ago, when I went to investigate, I heard a thump from above, when I was on the stairs. When I arrived, the painting was lying face down on the floor." She paused a moment, moving to the chart. She picked it up, and handed it to Naru.

"As you can see the temperature in the attic dropped, it was quite cold by the time I reached it, but by then the event was over, and the room began warming back up." Mai glanced at Naru, gauging his reaction. Naru stared at the chart, his eyes widening the tiniest bit. _That is quite a temperature change._

"I want you to show me." He glanced up at Mai with a commanding look, and then his gaze moved to everyone else. "You guys monitor everything and help Lin." He stood as he gave out orders, and then gave Mai an expectant look. She moved to leave the room and he followed. Mai dared to glance at Masako, and found her glaring.

Mai kept her head down as they left the study, a small blush tinting her cheeks dusky rose. She peeked up at Naru through her lashes. He was noting details of the hallway as they made their way towards the doorway that concealed the stairs. When they reached it, she opened it and led him up the stairs. At the top she paused a moment, and then pushed open the door.

The attic was suitably warm with mid-morning sun shining in the high window. She led Naru over towards the painting. Her eyes widened to find it propped back up, upside down.

"That's not possible…Naru I swear it was lying down on the floor earlier." She pointed, and Naru's eyes widened just a bit. A faint mark in the dust showed exactly where the painting had disturbed the dust.

"Maybe a servant restored it?" He spoke to reassure her, but it sounded flimsy even to his own ears. She cleared her throat and pointed again.

"Naru, you see those two sets of footprints in the dust?" Mai asked him with a strange calmness. He nodded in reply, wondering where she was going with this.

"Those are from Bou-san and I last night, if a servant had been up here there would be new tracks." She spoke with a certainty that surprised him. _She is paying attention…. _

He stared thoughtfully at the painting, hiding his pleasure. Mai meandered around the room, glancing in the glass cabinets. There were all kinds of interesting things crammed inside.

She neared the armoire, still wrapped up in studying all of the stuff, when rapping noises began. She stared around the room, trying to locate the source. The volume and tempo increased, and became a violent banging noise. Mai covered her ears at the intensity and cringed with each bang. The walls began to shake and the floor heaved first one way, and then the other. Mai overbalanced and landed painfully, sprawling on her behind.

Naru let out a curse, and darted her direction. She wondered what had him that intense. She stared, shocked by the look in his eyes, seconds before he shoved her over, knocking her backwards. She closed her eyes in fright as a heavy weight landed on her. One gigantic crash reverberated through the room, and suddenly everything stopped.

----------

Lin held the phone to his ear, giving directions to Yasuhara. "Yes, once you pass the stone arches just follow the drive up." He waited for Yasuhara to jot down his directions. "Okay, let me know as soon as you find out, don't forget Madoka will pick you up at eight." With a final good-bye, he snapped his cell phone closed.

Masako was still sulking, while Bou-san and Ayako argued quietly. John was wandering along the bookcase, eyeing the titles. Lin stood up and wandered over to the monitors, frustrated by the fact that no one was watching them.

"Damn, several of the cameras are down. What is going on?" At that moment, he got an answer that he did not expect. The electricity went off, and rapping sounds echoed around the room. The banging increased in volume. Masako let out a shrill sound, grabbing everyone's attention.

Lin followed her gaze up to the balcony. What he saw surprised even the stoic sorcerer. A man in his mid-thirties dangled from a rope. His hands still scrabbled to loosen the noose around his neck. They could see him fighting until it was too late, and his body only twitched. The whole image was semi-transparent, giving it an eerie quality.

As suddenly as it started, it ended. The banging died off, and the power came on. Everyone glanced around the room. Bou-san was the first to notice the writing. He cleared his throat, and pointed garnering everyone's attention. They all stared horrified, by what hadn't been there moments before. Scrawled on the door in blood was the kanji for "_help"_.

-----------

Mai found herself smothered by a dark object. She breathed in, trying to stay calm, only to have her senses overwhelmed by the intoxicating smell of men's cologne.

She realized, with dawning embarrassment that Naru was the heavy, dark weight suffocating her. She squirmed around, waiting for him to move. When seconds ticked by and he still had not even twitched, she became concerned.

"Naru…Naru please get off, you are smothering me." She moved one arm, trying to push him off. When that did not work, she tried wriggling out from under him. With slow progress, she finally pulled her feet free from under his limp weight. She sat up slowly and glanced at Naru. He lay sprawled on his stomach, unmoving. Mai was shocked to see the armoire lying on the floor.

Mai's eyes widened. _No wonder he shoved me…. _Her heart sped up as she noticed how close his head was to the edge of the heavy armoire. _Oh no…oh no…._ She realized why he might not be moving. _Did it hit him?_ Her hand moved to his head, and she gasped.

Mai could feel the huge knot on the side of his head, and her hand came away sticky with warm blood. She knew the situation was bad. She reached down and tore off a bit of her skirt. She carefully rolled Naru over, and gently placed his head in her lap. Mai crumpled the soft material and tried to stop the bleeding.

_They must have seen us on the monitor someone will come any minute now. _Mai earnestly prayed she was right. _I need help…._ She studied Naru's features with concern. She knew he was unconscious, but she could see that his chest was moving the slightest bit. That meant he was breathing.

"Why are you staring at me?" His quiet voice startled her from her thoughts. She glanced at his face to find him blinking up at her. _Typical Naru, he always is the blunt one. _

"The armoire hit your head, don't you remember?" She glanced at him quizzically when he shook his head and a pain-filled gasp slipped from his lips. His eyes roamed around the room with confusion.

"Where am I?" Naru asked with curiosity. Mai's eyes widened at his question.

"We are in Matsumoya-san's attic." She watched to see if the information made sense to him. He seemed to understand, but didn't reply. "Now this might hurt a tiny bit, but I have to check your wound." She very gently pulled the material away. When he sucked in a breath, she started. "Well it seems to have stopped bleeding. Do you feel up to moving? We need to get you some ice for that bump."

He sat up very slowly, trying to keep the room from spinning. Once everything settled down his eyes wandered to her form.

"Do I know you?" He asked in confusion. Mai, shocked beyond words, was unsure how to answer his question. She took a second to form a coherent reply.

"I work for you, as your assistant, Taniyama Mai." Mai waited to gauge his reaction to her words. It was hard for him to process the information, with his head throbbing. When he didn't say anything, Mai became even more concerned.

"And you are?" She asked him intentionally. He tried to recall his name, but the headache was intense and it kept escaping him. _My name is…. _He drew a giant blank. _Wait I have to know this._

"My name is…." He let his words trail off when he realized he did not know. She watched as dawning horror washed over his features.

"I don't know who I am." He spoke the words quietly, but Mai could hear the fear lacing his voice. She sought to reassure him.

"Your name is Shibuya Kazuya, or Naru; you are seventeen and the President of Shibuya Psychic Research. Maybe seeing Lin-san will jog your memory." She gave him a gentle encouraging smile, and stood up. Mai moved closer and held out her hand, offering to help him up. He placed his hand in hers, and let her help pull him up to stand. He wobbled just a bit, and she moved closer.

"Here put your arm around me. I can help steady you." Mai found her face heating up when he draped an arm over her shoulder and leaned a little of his weight on her. She moved at a slower pace, making it easier for him. She led him to the doorway and paused to open it. They made their way down the stairs and out into the hall. They were almost to the study when Lin walked out of the room.

"Lin-san, we have big problems." She eyed the older man, not knowing exactly how to explain. "We had an incident while up there, the armoire fell catching Naru's head." She paused and glanced up at Naru. Although a bit pale, he was doing all right. "We need to get him in bed, and we need ice fast."

Lin went back into the study and returned with Takigawa in tow. "Bou-san we need ice now. Go to the kitchen and fill a plastic bag." Lin barked at the monk. Bou-san took one look at Naru's face, and hurried off. Lin jumped to Naru's other side taking some of the weight. They made their way to his room, and led Naru to the bed. Naru kicked his shoes off and slowly lay back on top of the comforter.

"Lin-san, if I could see you for a moment in the hallway?" Mai's tone brooked no arguing, and Lin shot her a glance filled with agitation. _How dare you order me around? _Mai shrugged with an urgent impatience that surprised the stoic sorcerer. _What is going on? _Naru closed his eyes and Mai walked out into the hallway, waiting for the older man to join her. When he strolled out a few seconds later, Mai slumped against the wall, closing her eyes.

"Lin-san, the problems I mentioned," She paused, wondering how to tell him, until he cleared his throat. "Naru might have amnesia." She just blurted it out. Lin's eyes widened at her announcement.

"Why do you say that?" He asked her with a touch of disbelief.

"Well, he doesn't know his own name, and he doesn't recognize me." She trailed off and all of the excitement caught up to her. Tears filled her eyes, and she held back a small sob.

Lin, uncomfortable tried to distract her the best way he knew, by being practical.

"Taniyama-san, tell me what happened." He didn't ask, just ordered in Naru fashion. Mai's head shot up in surprise. A small smile broke through her tears.

"Y…You sounded exactly like Naru, just then." With a deep breath, she regained her composure, and began to fill Lin in on the details. She was just finishing when Bou-san walked up with a quart-size bag of ice. He could see the tear stains on Mai's cheeks.

"Jou-chan what is it?" He fluffed her hair for good measure, and waited for her response.

"Naru has amnesia." She stated it simply tired of the long drawn out explanations. Bou-san glanced at her with wide eyes and then turned to Lin.

"I guess that puts you in charge." He smiled, and gave the taller man a mocking salute. Lin just blew out a breath and chose to ignore the teasing. Mai grabbed the bag from Takigawa, and moved back into the room. Naru still lie with his eyes closed.

"Naru…?" Mai waited to see if he was awake. When she received no reply, she simply moved forward, and arranged the bag around the knot on his head. She spied a chair across the room, and went to fetch it. She pulled it beside the bed, and sat down to wait. Lin came into the room once more. She glanced up at him for a moment and then shared her thoughts.

"I was kind of hoping that seeing you would jog his memory, but we will have to wait until he wakes up." Lin glanced down at her with a semi-compassionate look.

"No worries, he is after all in good hands." He left off there, and left her by herself.

----------

Lin held in a troubled sigh as he left his room. He massaged the bridge of his nose knowing the complications that this could cause. While at first Taniyama-san's curiosity had irritated him, and Naru's hare-brained scheme to hire her, he now knew that while she was curious as a kitten, she was also one of the kindest people he had ever met. _Too bad the Medium couldn't be more like Taniyama._ He walked into the base his mask in place. Everyone knew something was up, and glanced in his direction, waiting. Lin knew it was best to get it out of the way.

"Naru has suffered an injury and is currently unable to continue so I am taking over the case." He spoke succinctly leaving no room for arguments.

Takigawa stared at the Chinese man a moment before speaking.

"What are you not telling us?" Bou-san waited knowing there was more. Lin let out a small sigh of frustration. _This is exactly what I was worried about happening. _

"Naru has amnesia." He kept his explanation simple and prayed that no one would overreact. When no one questioned him further, he let out a relieved sigh and moved to his laptop, already thinking about the case.

-----------

Mai checked her watch for the third time. _Fifteen minutes, it is funny how time can slow down._ She let her eyes roam over his face for what seemed like the hundredth time. He looked less arrogant and almost boyish while sleeping. She could almost imagine what he had looked like as a small child, with no ego or stress.

She chuckled softly. _Nah, Naru was born a narcissist. _She could picture his mother telling a very young Naru how cute he was and him readily agreeing. The thought brought a fond smile to her face. Before she realized it, a yawn was slipping passed her lips. She glanced at her watch and realized it was time to remove the ice.

Mai jumped up and pulled the ice away from his head. She very gently probed the knot, to find that some of the swelling had gone down. She sat the bag of ice on the dresser and returned to her chair. Another yawn and still Naru had not stirred. When her eyes became heavy, she fought to keep them open.

… … …

Mai found herself in the study, but the room was not exactly the same. Everything was clean and new and the couches were missing She felt a presence behind her and turned around. Naru stood there waiting for her to notice with a smile. She smiled softly in return.

"Do you recognize me?" She asked with a small bit of confusion.

"Of course…" He gave her a confused look. When he replied, she started.

_How can he recognize me, when he has amnesia?_ The thought made her happy. _No matter what he recognizes me?_ Before she could expand on the thought, something else grabbed her attention. Naru moved closer, and directed her gaze upward. She sucked in a startled breath when from above something tumbled over the railing. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the man from her other dream, the father.

Mai turned her face into Naru's chest when he began scrabbling to save himself. She finally peeked back, and the body had begun to twitch. While glancing upward, something new caught her attention, and her blood turned to ice water. She could see the shadow of a person, standing near the railing, above where the body hung. The only part she could make out was a menacing grin and a cold pair of eyes.

"_Fukushū – Vengeance." _The word floated on the air, nothing more than a quiet hiss. She turned to Naru with wide eyes.

"So he was murdered?" Mai's words were more of a statement than a question. Naru nodded in agreement. She glanced up again, but the balcony was cold and silent. _Dang we missed him leaving…. _Bright light obliterated everything.

… … …

Naru awoke to less pain then the last time. He glanced around the room in confusion. _Where am I? _It took a moment for him to recall the girl that brought him to this room. He looked around again, and relaxed a bit, seeing her asleep in a chair by the bed. He studied her with blatant curiosity.

He noted the mahogany-colored hair that framed her face, and the way her long lashes rested against her cheeks. Her hands rested loosely in her lap. When she let out a slight whimper, it startled him. _Is she having a nightmare? Why would such a pretty girl be having nightmares?_

He pondered the thought, but could come up with no logical reason. Suddenly, he experienced a misty image of the girl, sobbing in pink pajamas. She said something about dying, but then the image broke up and was gone. _Did I just remember something? _He tried to recall the image, but as fast as it was there, it was gone again.

He heard movement and his gaze wandered back to the girl. She was yawning and stretching.

"Mai you're awake?" He asked quietly.

Mai's gaze jumped to Naru. "You remember…" She sounded excited by his words. He gave her a blank look.

"No, you told me your name before." He gave her an odd look, until disappointment flashed over her features. He decided to change the subject. "I haven't had the chance to thank you for caring for me." The change that came over her startled him. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

"What did you just say?" She asked shock visible on her face. He stared at her not understanding her reaction.

"Is it that odd for someone to say thank you?" He asked her quizzically. Another image flashed through his mind. Just for a moment, he saw himself, referring to himself as an idiot scientist. With a confused shake of his head, the image melted away like a wisp of fog. He felt a headache beginning, and closed his eyes. He realized he had completely missed her explanation, but figured he could ask her later.

Mai watched Naru closely. She had seen the momentary flash of recognition. She saw him shake his head, and then a look of frustration passed over his face, before a painful look replaced it. He closed his eyes, ignoring her. Mai remained quiet, figuring he needed to rest. She let her thoughts wander to her latest dream. _Is it important? Should I tell Lin-san? _

---------


	3. Kiken

Hey again here is Chapter 3 of Only a Heartbeat Away. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES

* * *

Only a Heartbeat Away

Chapter 3 - Kiken

Mai slipped out of the room, and made her way to the base. She struggled with telling Lin about her dream. _Is it only because I don't want to think about her father committing suicide? _Her mind kept coming back to that question. She wondered if her own mind had created the scene to keep from processing the fact that someone would hurt enough to make that choice.

By the time she reached the base, she had made up her mind. She opened the door to find Lin alone, tapping at the keys. He glanced up at her in silent question.

"He is sleeping again, although he did wake for a short time." Mai left off there, not knowing what else to say. Lin nodded in reply and returned to typing.

"Where is everybody?" She asked out of curiosity.

"They went to lunch, downstairs." Lin paused to glance at her. "You should go get a bite to eat too." When she didn't immediately leave he was puzzled, until a thought struck.

"You don't know the way, do you?" Lin asked her with a small smile. Mai shook her head gratefully. Lin pushed away from the desk. "Come on then, I need to take my own advice anyway." He walked to the door, and led Mai to the stairs. She watched the Chinese Man in silence, still second-guessing her decision. When they reached the main floor, she could see the foyer from when they arrived. Mai paid attention to which direction Lin went from there. He led her to the hallway that ran to the right side of the stairs.

They only followed it for a second and a doorway opened into a big dining room. Everyone looked up when the two entered. Bou-san gave her a smile, and Ayako patted the seat next to her. The table was laden with food, and Mai stared at the selection. Bou-san laughed when her stomach let her know what it wanted with a rumble. Mai's face turned pink as she slipped into the seat Ayako indicated. Bou-san leaned around the Priestess and poked his finger at her.

"You need to eat…caring for that man is hard work. My future wife needs to have some meat on her bones." He waggled his eyebrows, drawing a smile from her, even as Ayako whacked the back of his head.

"Don't talk to her like that! She is too young to be your future wife." She gave the Monk a threatening look, which led Mai to laugh.

Bou-san glanced at Ayako in thought. "So are you the appropriate age for my future wife?" He asked her with a teasing smile. Ayako flushed in embarrassment and smacked his arm.

"This is not the time or the place for this discussion. Besides if you are asking me, you should at least meet my family first, don't you think?" Ayako uttered the words in a sweet tone, completely shocking the Monk. He stared at her with his jaw hanging open.

"Close your mouth! Seeing my future husband with his mouth hanging open is definitely not appealing as I eat my lunch." She patted the Monk and turned to Mai, changing the topic.

"So how is Naru doing?" She asked the question in a quiet voice, but everyone was listening to the Monk and Priestess's banter.

"He hasn't remembered anything yet, and doesn't recognize me, but no worries. I think at some point his memories will return." She plastered a smile on, trying to conceal her worry.

Lin watched her share the news with Ayako. He saw Hara-san react to Ayako's question. Lin knew she was paying attention, even if everyone else didn't.

He registered the moment Mai's mask went up. _Should I be more concerned about Naru? _So far, everything he had researched, regarding amnesia, said the same thing. The articles repeated that usually within a day or two the victim's memories would return. He knew Mai would not want everyone to worry thus distracting them from the case.

Lin decided to wait a day before calling anyone. _It has after all only been a few hours. _He glanced at Mai, once more, to find her eating. _Good girl…_Naru would be pissed if someone wasn't looking out for the younger girl. He waited another few minutes and then spoke up.

"It's time to get back to work. This case will not solve itself." He gave everyone a serious look, before pushing back from the table. When he stood everyone followed suit, and the whole group left the room. Mai followed everyone back to the base and then with a small wave she continued down the hall.

---------

Mai slipped into the room and actually looked around. The room at some point had been nice. Now it was shabby at best. The carpet was stained and the wallpaper peeling. Two twin beds and two tall dressers took up most of the room. _The same as mine…_.

Naru glanced up when she entered, and a small smile broke over his face.

"Hey…you came back." His tone while humorous held a touch of relief. Mai nearly jumped in fright upon hearing his voice. Her eyes widened at the tone of his voice.

"Of course…I just went for a bit of lunch." She gave Naru a reassuring look and sat in the chair before continuing. "So how are you feeling?" She ran her hands over her arms as a chill snaked over her. _That was odd…. _She glanced out the window to see it still sunny and warm.

"I'm okay I guess, my head still hurts just not as bad." He trailed off for a moment.

Naru felt something icy settle over him. It slid into his skin with ease. He wanted to scream, and warn the girl, but there was no time. Before he knew what was happening, a voice told him to sleep and a dark chasm drew him gently down into inky depths. She missed the moment his eyes unfocused and then refocused.

"Hey maybe you could tell me about…." He glanced down with an awkward look, before letting his gaze return to the girl in the chair. "About myself and it will help me remember?" He glanced at her with a hopeful look. Mai found she was sympathetic to his uncertain behavior.

"Sure, ask away…if I know the answer I'll tell you." She smiled, even as a troubling thought struck. _Do I tell him the truth about himself? Think, think, will it make a difference? _She made a quick decision to soften up the truth if he asked about his behavior. _It really can't hurt if he doesn't hear what a narcissist he is._

"Okay…question one—what am I interested in?" He asked with a bland look. Mai studied him for a moment.

"Mostly Paranormal stuff, you know ghosts, hauntings, and things like that. You are all after all a Paranormal Investigator." She gave him a small smile and waited. He glanced at her thoughtfully for a moment.

"Oh really, and do I seem to enjoy this stuff?" His tone was sarcastic. She stared at him in surprise.

"Well you must, because you do own Shibuya Psychic Research." She gave him a puzzled look, waiting for his next question.

"Do I talk to dead people—spirits then?" Naru asked with a touch of humor. His strange questions mystified her, but she tried to answer.

"I don't think so…at least as far as I know." Her eyes widened, and then she finished her thought. "You must not, because you usually have Masako-chan do that." She waited to see what he thought of that. Mai watched as he brushed his hair out of his eyes before he spoke again.

"Who is Masako-chan?" His question rang with curiosity. He watched her with an intense gaze that Mai found startling.

"She is the medium you invite to help us out on certain cases." She left off there not wanting to give him too much detail.

"Describe her please, is she good-looking?" Naru's question caught her off guard. She appeared flustered for a moment, and then pulled herself under control.

"She is pretty in a doll-like way, small, fragile, and pale." She glanced at him with trepidation, afraid of what she might see in his eyes. Her eyes widened when she noticed his charming smile. _Kami-sama if only he smiled like that all the time…._ She felt her heart beat speed up at the warmth in his eyes. _He really is not himself. _

She was enthralled by this irregular Naru—so different from his cold usual demeanor. She felt her face heating up and her eyes jumped to the carpet. _I don't need him seeing me blushing like a young school-girl. _His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Could you come closer for a moment?" He asked in a timid manner. Her head snapped up, and she stared at him for a moment. She regained her wits and nodded. Mai could feel butterflies dancing in her stomach as she slid the chair up towards the head of the bed. When she finally settled the chair, he smiled again.

"What do I look like?" He seemed embarrassed to be asking such a personal question. Mai felt her mouth go dry. _How do I answer that? _She stared at him with shock, trying to form coherent words.

"Eto…Your hair is very dark, and um you have blue eyes. Your skin is pale…hmmm." She poked her fingers together unsure of what else to say. She glanced up at him to see his usual arrogant smirk in place.

"So you find me good looking—handsome even?" He teased her unmercifully. He smiled again when her face turned red. "I knew it…you can't resist me." His hands landed on hers and her breath hitched.

"Thank you…." He whispered. His hands lifted from hers, and she felt deflated at the loss of contact. Before she realized it his hands wrapped around her throat, cutting off her air supply. Her hands scrabbled to break his hold but it was useless, tears streamed down her face. She tried calling out but all that escaped was a harsh whistling sound.

"Nerumi--Sleep!" He watched as the girl slowly gave up the fight. Lights danced in front of her eyes, and his command was the last thing Mai recalled before darkness slowly took over. She slumped forward across his lap.

He gave the girl a knowing smirk, and then left the body he had been using. Naru completely oblivious, collapsed back against the pillow when the spirit left.

---------

AT THE SAME TIME IN THE BASE…

"Hara-san, I'd like you and Brown-san to walk around and see if you can find anything of a spiritual nature on this floor." Lin waited until Masako nodded and John joined her, before facing the rest of the group.

"Since Naru can't be here, I will have to ask the questions. Takigawa how are you at taking notes?" Lin glanced at the Monk with curiosity.

"Not a problem." Bou-san shot Lin a reassuring look. "Can I use your laptop?" He waited for Lin's nod of approval and then moved to set up. Masako and John silently left the room together. Minutes later, the door opening again, announced the arrival of their next interview. Taro walked into the room looking sullen.

"Ayu says you need to ask me some questions?" He glanced around apparently looking for Naru.

"I'll be doing the interview." Lin spoke giving the surly man a cold look, and indicated a chair near the desk. Taro moved to the chair and sat heavily. He eyed the group with a suspicious look.

"So what do you want to know?" The old man asked the question with barely concealed contempt. Lin stared at him for a moment, trying to suppress his annoyance. He purposefully held the man's gaze with the intent of intimidation.

"State your name and age." Lin glanced to see if Takigawa was ready. His gaze returned to Taro.

"Narita Taro aged sixty-six." He trailed off gazing at the Chinese man. Lin could hear the typing from his laptop. He waited until it stopped, before asking his next question.

"So how long have you known Matsumoya Ayu, and what exactly is your relationship?" Lin watched for Taro's reaction. The old man thought for a moment before responding.

"Let's see, I met Ayu the first time before her father died. She was six and I was eight. You see our fathers' were business partners and we had both lost our mothers'." He stared off for a moment lost in a memory. "She was the cutest little thing, that's what I remember thinking." He flushed when he realized he had spoken the last thought aloud.

Lin watched him with his usual unemotional mask in place. When Taro fell silent, Lin cleared his throat signaling for the old man to continue.

"My father died unexpectedly, shortly after Matsumoya-san committed suicide. By the time I arrived here, Ayu's uncle had also died." He stared up at the balcony with a funny look on his face, as if expecting something. He shook off the moment and continued. "I came as soon as I could and brought Ayu to live with me."

Lin stared at him surprised at that bit of news. "Why didn't you both remain here? Ayu's father owned the house outright, after all." He stared at Taro waiting for his reply.

"She didn't want to. When I arrived, she was petrified of this house. It has sat empty all these years. We only moved back in about six months ago …" Taro trailed off, letting the people in the room think whatever they wanted.

"So you two have been together all these years?" Lin asked curiously.

"Well Ayu needed looking after. She needed a companion, someone that could look out for her." Taro fidgeted a bit with an uncomfortable air, as if he had just let to too much slip.

"So who took care of this place over the years?" Lin glanced at Takigawa to see if he was keeping up. He seemed to be doing fine. Lin's gaze returned to the older man just as he began to speak.

"Ah…well no one really, the house stood empty." Taro watched Lin, waiting to see if the interview was over.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did your father die?" Lin asked with a bland look.

"He was murdered, but they never caught a suspect." Taro's eyes glinted with some unnamed emotion as if he dared Lin to continue. Lin eyed him with resignation.

"That'll be all. If we have any further questions we will summon you." Lin watched as Taro stood and ambled from the room without a backward glance. Lin glanced up when the door opened. John and Masako entered the room. With a dejected air, Masako informed Lin that the spirits had been absent while they searched.Lin thought about the interview with Taro. _What did he not tell us? _

A voice came through the speakers, interrupting Lin's thoughts. _"Fukushū – Vengeance…."_ Lin and Takigawa both jumped towards the monitors. The attic camera showed an event in progress. The temperature, Lin noted, was already five degrees below normal. He reacted in an instant.

"The attic, let's go…." He ordered, and everyone followed. They ran down the hallway and Takigawa opened the door leading to the attic. Lin led the way up the stairs and threw the door open. The room was in utter chaos, and he stared at the paranormal activity. Things were flying around the room in the cold air. Masako edged forward and stared at the disturbance.

"At least one spirit is very angry, but I can't understand why. The feeling of rage and frustration is too intense." Her face paled, and she backed up. The medium lifted a kimono-covered hand to swathe her mouth. Out of nowhere, an antique clock radio flew straight at Masako. Takigawa shoved the Medium out of the way, and began to chant.

"NAUMAKU…SANMANDA…BAZARADAN…KAN!" He moved his hands through the motions as he spoke the words in a firm voice. The clock turned and re-entered the chaos. Ayako moved forward, and joined in with her own mantra.

"RIN…PYOU… TOU…SHA…KAI…JIN…RETSU…ZAI…ZEN!" She let her hands move through the gestures without thought. The light in the room began to fade and an oppressive darkness slowly encroached. John stepped forward and began reciting the Lord's Prayer. Before their eyes, a red vapor began to coalesce into something resembling a human form.

"Shi – Death!" The apparition seemed to screech in a chilling way, before everything suddenly stopped. The darkness evaporated and the light returned. The objects flying around were now back where they once sat. John let out a soft sigh, truly shaken by what he had witnessed. The twisted rage of the spirit struck him as unusual. He glanced at Lin and Takigawa to see their faces etched with the same concern.

Masako stared at the spot where the vision had been seconds before. She trembled slightly trying to hide her reaction. The pure malevolence of the spirit was emotionally draining. She felt wrung out like a used dishrag. Her knees wobbled the tiniest bit, and she reached for the wall to secure herself. Bou-san turned around just in time to see her steadying herself.

"I'm sorry for shoving you." Takigawa didn't know what else to say. He knew better than to comment on her momentary weakness. Instead, he chose to remain quiet, keeping everything casual.

"I completely understand." Masako gave him a respectful bow, effectively distancing herself from the exchange. She then turned away, and started down the stairs. He watched her, confused by her behavior, until her head disappeared. The Monk was about to turn back around when a startled gasp caught his attention. A soft thud followed the noise.

He raced down the stairs to find Masako lying in a heap at the bottom. He knelt down next to her and felt for a pulse. Her weak voice caught him off-guard.

"Someone pushed me." Masako whispered in pain. Bou-san not knowing what to do yelled for Lin.

Lin, upon hearing Takigawa's worried tone, hurried down the stairs. John and Ayako followed closely behind him. They were surprised to see him kneeling next to the Medium.

"She was pushed down the stairs." He spoke quietly not wanting to worry Masako any more than necessary. He glanced at Lin, his eyes filled with worry, before continuing. "I think we need to call an ambulance." Lin glanced at the young girl who lay pale and unmoving. He nodded in agreement.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the emergency number for an ambulance, one-one-nine. When the operator answered, he began explaining that someone had taken a fall down the stairs. He finished with Ayu's address and directions, before hanging up.

Lin sent John to find Ayu or Taro, so that they would know to expect an ambulance. Ayako knelt down next to the Medium and picked up her hand. The young girl had remained silent except for her pain-filled words to Takigawa. Ayako brushed Masako's bangs back out of her face and offered quiet motherly reassurance.

Before long, they could hear the disconsolate wail of sirens in the distance. The sound grew louder, until they knew it had arrived. John led the ambulance crew to where Masako lay. Ayako moved out of the way letting the paramedics do their job.

They immediately put a neck brace in place, and slid a spine board under Masako.

Ayako asked the driver which hospital they were heading for. Upon hearing his answer, she smiled.

"It is one of my parents' hospitals, so she will be treated well." She spoke quietly for Lin's ears. He nodded in reply.

"I'll ride with her and call as soon as I know anything." John spoke up as the ambulance crew prepared to lift the prone girl onto the waiting stretcher. They moved her with caution and precision. Once settled on the stretcher, John followed the paramedics out to the ambulance.

Lin, Bou-san and Ayako made their way back to the base. Lin sat heavily in his chair and began rubbing his temples. _Everything just became more dangerous…and now we are down another person!_

---------

Naru awoke to a soft weight in his lap. He stared at the girl slumped over him. He could see the slight bruises forming around her neck. _Did I somehow do that? Am I dangerous? _Without thinking, he left the bed trying not to disturb the younger girl. He knew he needed some help, even if he didn't know anyone.

He left the room with a backwards glance. _I don't want to hurt her. _Guilt swamped him at the thought that he might have hurt her. Naru moved into the hallway and went in search of people. He saw someone disappearing into a room down the hallway and followed. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Naru saw the dark-haired man from earlier sitting with his head in his hands.

Lin upon hearing the door looked up. Naru stood just inside the door, looking unusually self-conscious. He waited for Naru to speak, not wanting to startle his associate.

"I…need some help. Mai might be hurt, and something might have happened." Naru looked worried and it piqued Lin's curiosity.

"First, come sit down…you look ready to collapse." Lin did not know if Naru's memories had returned so he remained cautious. Naru moved across the room to one of the chairs, slowly sinking into it. Lin watched as Naru unconsciously rubbed his temples as if still fighting off a headache. When Naru seemed settled, Lin finally spoke again.

"Now tell me what happened." Lin stared at Naru, waiting for his explanation. Naru fought off the headache and tried to remain alert.

"I had fallen asleep and Mai must have left. I awoke to her gone, but she returned a few minutes later." Naru paused thinking of how to explain what happened. "We were talking, and suddenly there was something cold…it slithered over me." He closed his eyes for a moment trying to forget the horrible sensation.

"Something happened and I blacked out, all I can recall is something telling me to sleep." A soft sigh escaped before he continued. "I just woke up and…and Mai was…Mai is lying on the bed. There are…." He stumbled over the words. "There are bruises around her throat…and I don't know what happened." He let the words trail off, and closed his eyes.

Lin and Bou-san hurried to Naru and Lin's bedroom. Mai lie slumped forward just as Naru had described. They could see the bruises on her neck. Bou-san sucked in a breath. _Those are going to be tender when she comes to. _He glanced at Lin who nodded in reply to his silent question. Takigawa bent and scooped the young girl into his arms. They made their way back to the base.

Lin opened the door for him and directed him to one of the couches'. Bou-san laid Mai on the big one. He realized she was now sleeping rather than unconscious. With a small smile, he moved back to where Lin stood near Naru's chair.

"She is just sleeping now…" He whispered to Lin, not yet wanting Naru to overhear. He glanced thoughtfully at Naru before voicing his concern. "So you think he was possessed?" Lin nodded in reply.

"That was my first thought too. The time was almost exactly when Hara-san could not find any spirits, and that would explain why." Lin glanced at Naru with concern.

Naru closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain. He breathed slowly trying to relax. A hazy image shattered his momentary peace. The dark-haired man, in front of him, was yelling about something. The image was crystal-clear one moment and gone the next.

Lin watched gauging Naru's behavior. He saw the momentary flash of surprise on Naru's face.

"What did you see?" Lin asked casually. Naru's eyes opened in surprise.

"Grrr…I don't know, it was something, but it's gone now." Naru appeared frustrated.

"Hey don't worry about it. Why don't you lie down on the other couch and get some rest." Ayako spoke quietly with concern. Naru's eyes jumped to the unfamiliar face, surprised by her compassion.

"I think I will…." Naru moved to the couch nearest Mai, and he lay so he could see her. With a last glance at the three people in the room he spoke.

"Please protect her." Naru himself didn't know why he said it, but the words seemed important. Takigawa's eyes widened at the teen's words.

"No worries, Naru-bou, we will." Bou-san spoke reassuringly for Naru's benefit, and the nod he received was all the reply he needed. Naru was barely able to nod before he drifted off. The pain was too intense to allow him to remain alert any longer. Lin stared at his charge for a moment. _So a part of Naru knows even without him knowing. _A small smirk lifted Lin's lips for a moment.


	4. Gimon

Here is Chapter 4 of Only a Heartbeat Away. I hope you enjoy, let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer Applies -

* * *

Only a Heartbeat Away

Chapter 4 - Gimon

Mai awoke, stretching and then remembered what had happened. She sat up abruptly, glancing around. Naru happened to be asleep on the couch across from her. Lin was typing on his laptop, and Bou-san and Ayako both were on the other side of the room, talking in quiet voices. She swallowed, her small sound of pain catching everyone's attention.

Lin turned in her direction at the same moment Bou-san and Ayako did. They moved to where Mai sat up on the couch. Bou-san ruffled her hair in a calming gesture.

"Jou-chan, can you tell us what happened?" He asked trying to keep her calm. She stared at him as tears started pooling in her eyes.

"He was asking odd questions. I didn't think anything of it." She swallowed, and they could see her wince in pain, before she began talking again. "All of a sudden, he was choking me, and then I blacked out." Her words trailed off at the memory, until a new thought struck.

"Is he…Is he okay?" Mai glanced at Naru sleeping on the other couch, and then her gaze jumped back to the two men standing nearby.

"He should be fine; he was possessed, but the spirit left him." Bou-san spoke with certainty, reassuring the young girl. She nodded, daring to glance again at her boss.

"How did you find out?" Her eyes moved to watch Bou-san with a curious gaze.

"Naru-bou actually came and got us. He was concerned about you, and didn't know what happened." Bou-san gave her a solemn look that surprised the teen. His voice was rich with pride in relating Naru's actions. Mai's eyes widened as she thought about Bou-san's words. Something else was niggling around in her head.

"Where are Masako-chan and John-kun?" She asked when it dawned on her they weren't present. She saw Lin and Bou-san share a speaking look that drew her curiosity.

"There was an accident. I'm afraid Masako-chan was pushed down the stairs. John-kun rode along with her in the ambulance." Bou-san spoke gently, not wanting to frighten the younger teen too much. His eyes widened when she began sobbing in remorse. He sat down on the edge of the couch. Mai threw her arms around him.

"Mai-chan what is it?" He ran a hand up and down her back, trying to calm the upset girl.

"She…is hurt…because…of…of me." She spoke between the harsh sobs, and Bou-san did not know what to say.

Lin, on the other hand, knew how to address the situation. He watched for a moment longer, and then broke the odd silence that had descended after her horrible confession.

"Taniyama-san, could you please explain how her injury is your fault?" He glanced at the girl with a semi-compassionate look and waited.

"Naru was asking odd questions about Masako-chan, wanting to know what she looked like. If I hadn't told Naru that he didn't talk to spirits and that Masako-chan did…she wouldn't be hurt." Her voice broke on the last word, and her sobs increased. Ayako watched as Mai suffered from a misguided sense of guilt.

"Mai did you intentionally set out to hurt Masako-chan?" Ayako asked softly, waiting until Mai shook her head. "Did you know Naru was possessed?" Ayako watched the girl think about her answer. Again, Mai shook her head. Ayako gave her a small smile filled with compassion before she finished. "Then Masako-chan being hurt is definitely not your fault. The fault lies with a vengeful spirit that used Naru to trick you. Do you believe me now?" Mai nodded at Ayako in relief.

"It is time for dinner, should we wake sleeping beauty?" Bou-san asked with a bit of humor. Lin thought for a moment. _He hasn't eaten since this morning._ Lin realized Naru probably needed food.

"We wake him…he hasn't eaten since breakfast, and even then it wasn't much." Lin answered Bou-san's question, and then moved to wake up Naru. He set his hand on Naru's shoulder, and shook the dark-haired teen. Naru stirred, and then groggily blinked up at Lin.

"It is dinner time, and we are going to eat. Care to join us?" Lin asked with his usual unemotional mask in place. He waited for Naru to nod, and then turned away.

Naru stretched before sitting up, and then glanced around. He spotted Mai on the couch, and relief swept through him. He stood slowly, and peeked at the girl as she stood up.

"Jou-chan, are you ready for food?" Bou-san asked while ruffling her hair. Naru watched the sandy-haired gentleman tease Mai. A strange violent urge coursed through him, and he could barely contain his anger. _Why am I getting angry? _He didn't understand it at all, but before he could stop himself he spoke.

"You know Mai is not a petting toy!" Naru stared at the sandy-haired guy daring him to comment. Lin and Ayako both turned around in shock. Bou-san stared at Naru in surprise, a thoughtful look on his face. _He just defended Mai. He has never done that before. _He turned away from Mai, and moved towards Ayako. Naru stared after him happy he was backing off. Mai found her face heating up, and didn't know what to make of the situation.

Lin watched the byplay with a bland expression. He wasn't going to get involved. Once Bou-san moved away, the tension eased, and he changed the subject.

"Let's go people." Lin led the four from the room...

The five people walked into the dining room only to find Taro and Ayu already seated at the table.

"We decided to join you for dinner." Ayu looked completely unabashed to be inviting herself and her companion to dinner. "So how's your little friend?" She addressed the question to Naru, but he had no idea of what she meant.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Lin cut in, saving them having to explain about Naru's amnesia. He left off there, and watched as everyone began dishing his or her food. It was a simple meal. The mood was quiet until Ayu began complaining to Taro.

"You stupid old goat…you didn't boil the potatoes long enough." She gave Taro a dirty look as she jabbed a piece of potato with her fork. She pointed it at him, shaking her hand. Her eyes widened when the piece flew off the end and stuck to Taro's cheek. His face mottled with rage. He reached up and brushed off the potato.

"You crazy old bat…next time cook your own meal." He growled back at her, shooting her a furious look. Mai stared in amazement, her gaze bouncing between Ayu and Taro. Ayu's face turned red at his comment.

"Old bat…old bat…look who's talking you scrawny old chicken." She complained, before pushing back from the table, and ambling from the room. Taro sat stiffly, ignoring everyone, and finished his food. He pushed back his chair, and with out a backwards glance left the room. Bou-san shook his head after they left.

They finished their food, and then returned to the base. A somber mood permeated the group. Mai moved to one of the couches and sat, Naru following her. Lin's phone rang as they re-entered. He pulled it out and snapped it open. He listened for a moment, and then snapped it closed. He could sense the tension as everyone waited to hear about the Medium.

"Hara-san has some internal bruising but other than she is all right. They are going to keep her a couple of days for observation, and then release her." He could see Mai sag with relief. Ayako and Bou-san shared a small, relieved smile. Bou-san walked over to the couch across from Mai and Naru.

"So Lin-san, will we be okay in our own rooms tonight?" Bou-san plopped down on the couch, and glanced up at the taller man, waiting for his reply. Lin took a moment to make his decision.

"I think we should be safe enough." He walked over to the desk and sat in front of his laptop. He began typing up reports, effectively ignoring everyone else. Ayako wandered over to the couches and joined the trio. She stood for a moment until a yawn slipped out.

"Well I'm heading to bed…finally a peaceful night of sleep without Masako-chan snoring…see you all in the morning." She gave the Monk a meaningful look before leaving.

Mai stared after the Priestess puzzling over that look. She turned to Bou-san and was surprised to see faint color staining his face. She wanted to ask, but decided against it. Instead, her gaze moved to Naru. He sat stiffly, and his eyes roamed around the room.

"Naru…?" She asked hesitantly not sure what to say. His eyes jumped to her, and she noted that he seemed to relax a bit. "Um…are you all right? Do you need anything before I head to bed?" Mai spoke softly not wanting to startle him. He shook his head in the negative and gave her a reassuring smile. Mai's eyes widened but she chose not to comment. She stood up from the couch, stretching.

"Well I'm off to bed…I'll see you in the morning." With a wave for Naru and Bou-san, she made her way to her room.

--------

Naru waited until she left, and then waited a few minutes more, in case she came back. He glanced at the sandy-haired man across from him with a glacial look.

"You shouldn't hang all over Mai. It gives the wrong impression." He spoke, not understanding the controlled edge of his voice. Bou-san's eyes widened with surprise at the younger man's words.

"If you weren't such a cold bastard, I wouldn't have to." The minute the words left his mouth, he felt an icy wave of realization wash over him. _He doesn't know!_ "Um…what I meant was that, well…um…when you remember…well…it will make sense then." He jumped up, and rushed from the room in embarrassment.

Naru sat watching the older man rush from the room. _What was that all about? What did he mean by when I remember I will understand…. _His gaze moved to the only other person in the room. The Chinese man sat typing away on his laptop. Naru found the silent companionship oddly comfortable and familiar, but didn't understand why.

He thought about asking the Chinese man, but a sense of awkwardness prevented him from following through. He stood and wandered from the room, deciding sleep was his only option.

---------

**DAY 2**

Mai wandered into the base to find Lin at his computer talking with Yasuhara. They were looking at papers. Mai moved closer, until she could see what they were discussing. Her eyes widened with surprise. Lin held a black and white photo that caught her attention. Two young men sat together smiling for the camera. She recognized both men. Her face paled considerably as she thought of the ramifications.

"Who are they?" She pointed a shaking hand toward the photo. Yasuhara and Lin stared at her with curious gazes.

"They would be Matsumoya Yoshi, Ayu's father, and Matsumoya Jiro, Ayu's uncle, Yoshi's younger brother. He gained custody of Ayu and control over all of her inheritance, upon Yoshi's death." Yasuhara spoke in a factual manner noting Mai's interest.

Mai wasn't sure what to say. _I can't just blurt it out…what do I say? _She could see that going over well. _He killed Yoshi, it wasn't a suicide at all…I cannot prove it, but I know it. _She imagined the looks of disbelief on their faces, and that stayed her tongue.

"I was just curious he does after all bear a resemblance to Ayu." She spoke nonchalantly, praying they believed her little lie. Lin stared at her with an accusing glare. _When are you going to trust us, and yourself? _His gaze made her uncomfortable with her lie. She waved it off, and moved towards where Naru sat on the couch.

Bou-san and Ayako entered the room together, moving toward Lin and Yasuhara. Lin noted their appearance, but chose not to comment on it. He could see the faint flush on Ayako's face and Bou-san's lack of tension. Lin had more important objectives than teasing the naughty couple.

"Matsuzaki-san, I have special task for you today." He lowered his voice, and then continued. "Mai knows something, but unfortunately she doubts her abilities again. I need that information." He paused for a moment. _I am sure of it_… "So I need you to do whatever it takes to get that information." His tone conveyed the seriousness of his request.

"We cannot allow for another person to be hurt. Use guilt or whatever you deem necessary, but we need to solve this case." Lin gave her a last serious look before turning back to the computer and Yasuhara. He glanced at Yasuhara to find the teen smirking. Yasuhara simply nodded in response to Lin's speculative glance. Lin decided to update the teen on recent events. He pushed back from the desk and stood, before speaking.

"Yasuhara-san, I will walk you back out to Madoka's car." Lin headed for the door. His tone brooked no arguments, and Yasuhara waved at everybody before following the Chinese man from the room.

---------

When they reached the hallway, Lin felt assured of their privacy. He glanced at the teen before beginning.

"I have something to tell you, and I need your research, but I need you to keep it to yourself." Lin eyed the kid, waiting for his agreement before he would continue.

Yasuhara stared at the older man thinking of many possibilities. _This just got more interesting…. _He nodded his agreement, and waited for Lin to continue. Lin took in his nod before walking again. As he walked towards the stairs, he spoke quietly for Yasuhara's ears only.

"Naru suffered a head injury yesterday, and is suffering from amnesia. He has become a liability in this case." He spoke and then paused, waiting for Yasuhara's reaction. The teen took the news without any reaction. He remained silent, giving Lin the opportunity to continue.

"He has already been possessed, and I have to keep a constant eye on him. I need you to call a few specialists and check to see if Naru's behavior is fairly normal for what they've seen in amnesia cases." He pulled out a sheaf of papers, among the many he held, and handed them to the teen.

Yasuhara nodded in reply. They had reached the door and Lin watched as he exited the house. Yasuhara turned back for a moment.

"I'll call as soon as I learn something." With that said Yasuhara climbed into Madoka's car and shut the door. Lin turned away not giving either of the occupants of the car a second thought.

----------

Mai watched as Lin spoke with Ayako, and then he left the base with Yasuhara. She wasn't quite sure how to act around Naru, observing everyone else gave her time to contemplate. When he smiled it struck her once again, how different he behaved compared to when he remembered everything. She returned his smile before speaking.

"Good Morning Naru…Did you sleep okay?" She watched the dark-haired teen think for a moment before he replied.

"I did actually…other than the slight head-ache." He trailed off not knowing what else to say. Mai was struggling for another idea when Ayako interrupted.

"Mai I need your help…" Ayako gave her a look that Mai understood to mean right that minute. With an airy wave for Naru, she drew Mai from her conversation. When Mai stood, Ayako led her from the room. She guided the younger girl towards the stairs. Mai followed her in silence, wanting to ask questions. She chose instead to wait until the Priestess was ready for words.

The two women reached the front door, and Ayako moved out into the open. She stared at the surrounding area and tried to find a good spot. She kept going in silence, trying to find the right way to approach the subject. Mai followed her, and wondered what Ayako was thinking. Ayako's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"So how is Naru doing?" The question seemed harmless enough, and Ayako thought it might start the young girl talking.

"He seems okay other than not remembering anything." Mai shrugged, not sure what the Priestess wanted to hear. Mai watched as Ayako finally chose a spot, and sat cross-legged on the ground. Mai decided to follow suit. They sat in silence for a moment as Ayako pondered the situation. Mai glanced around not surprised to see that Ayako had settled them under the branches of a sturdy willow tree. Ayako abruptly turned her gaze towards the younger girl.

"You do realize how much danger we are in?" Ayako let the question hang for a moment, giving Mai time to think. Mai nodded, still curious what the Priestess was getting at. Ayako took good look at Mai before deciding on her course of action. When she made the decision, she knew it was the only way to get Mai to talk.

"You love Naru…am I right?" She looked at Mai with an almost fierce look. It frightened Mai, because she did not understand the Priestess's sudden intensity. The slight flush she felt heating her face did not help the matter any. She found her lap suddenly fascinating. No one in the group had ever put her on the spot before by asking directly about her feelings for her boss. She nodded, knowing lying was not an option. Ayako's clear gaze would see right through it.

Ayako waited a moment, giving Mai time to adjust. She stared off into the tangled mass of brush that covered most of the grounds. She thought about the best way to use what she knew.

Mai stared at the ground confused by Ayako's mood, and this strange conversation. The Priestess had never taken such a personal interest in Mai. She dared to glance up at Ayako, and found her staring off lost in thought. With sudden clarity, Ayako turned her piercing eyes towards Mai.

"How can you risk Naru being hurt or killed? The spirit has already possessed him and will try again." She did not like scaring Mai, but she needed the girl to realize how desperate their situation was. Mai, eyes wide and speechless, shook her head as if in denial. Ayako stared at her, waiting for her to put it all together.

"How could you think…?" Mai's words trailed off as she thought about her lie from earlier. Ayako watched as a guilty look washed over her features. Mai sighed unsure where to begin.

"Just tell me what you know, and it will make everyone much safer." Ayako spoke with a gentle tone.

"Okay I dreamed about what happened. Ayu's father didn't commit suicide." Mai paused taking a deep breathe before continuing. "He was murdered…by his own brother." _There I said it…. _Mai dared to glance at Ayako, but rather than disbelief, the Priestess was looking at her in relief.

"Thank you, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Ayako smiled before continuing. "Can I ask you a question?" Ayako waited for Mai's nod before continuing. "Why do you still doubt your ability?" Ayako shifted a bit, turning more towards Mai.

"I…thought…I was making things up to keep from…accepting that someone could hurt enough to choose suicide as an answer." Mai stared helplessly at Ayako not knowing what else to say.

"I can understand that…but you have to trust your intuition…lives sometimes depend on it." The Priestess stood, and held out a hand for the younger girl. Mai willingly let Ayako help her stand. She was shocked when the Priestess pulled her into a tight hug. Ayako smoothed a hand over her hair, and remained silent. The moment stretched out, but words were not necessary. Finally, Ayako pulled back and smiled at the teen. Mai found herself somehow lighter and a bit freer. Ayako turned back towards the house and Mai followed.

-------

They reached the base and Ayako moved to Lin's desk. She watched him for a moment until he acknowledged her presence.

"Mai thought her subconscious was making things up, because she didn't want to believe Ayu's father would choose suicide." She paused for dramatic effect, and then continued. "Matsumoya-san didn't commit suicide. It was murder. Mai recognized his brother's face from that photo." Ayako watched as his eyes widened a bit. Lin thought about Mai's revelation. _Could that be it?_

"So does that mean that Matsumoya-san is angry about his murder? Without Hara-san here, we are in big trouble." He sighed, letting his fingers massage his now throbbing temples. "Matsuzaki-san, I need you to try and sense spirits. I know you are not precisely a Medium, but you are all we have." He gave her a serious look, before turning to locate the Monk. "Takigawa-san, I need you to accompany Matsuzaki-san." The Monk nodded from where he leaned against the wall. Ayako wandered over to Bou-san and they left the room.

--------

Mai followed Ayako into the base and then glanced around for Naru. He sat on the couch reading a newspaper. She pondered interrupting, but decided against it. Instead, she decided to just rest for a bit. She sat across from him, glancing from Lin to Naru and back. She found herself getting sleepy when a yawn slipped out. She tried to fight by keeping her eyes open, but they kept drooping shut again. Finally, with a small sigh, she let sleep take her.

-------

Bou-san followed Ayako from room to room. He remained silent just watching her. Memories of the night before kept jumping into his mind. He had so many questions, but he was unsure how to ask. With a low growl, he ran his hand through his hair and spoke without thinking.

"Look we need to talk…" He took a deep breath, and continued awkwardly. "About last night..." He was mid-sentence when Ayako cut him off abruptly.

"There's nothing to talk about! It happened, so let's leave it at that." Ayako slashed a hand through the air, visibly agitated with the conversation. Bou-san's eyes widened with perplexity.

"But…shouldn't it mean, I mean…" He stumbled over what he was trying to say.

"I said…leave…it...alone." With a last angry glance, she stalked off, leaving Bou-san confused, until it dawned on him that maybe the night before had not meant anything to her. When that thought struck, he found himself angry for reasons he didn't understand.

-------

… … …

_Mai stared at the four will-o-wisps floating in the hallway. Three were the usual light bright ones, but the fourth was a sickening shade of greenish-black. She shrieked when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to find Naru smiling at her._

"_You scared me…" She let her words trail off at the warmth and affection of his gaze. He held out his hand and she placed her hand willingly in his. _

"_You need to see this…" Naru spoke mysteriously before guiding her away._

_He led her down the hallway to the room where Naru and Lin were staying. They moved through the wooden door as though it wasn't there._

_Mai looked around the room, wondering what was so important. She recognized Jiro at the desk, scribbling away with a pen. He stopped every few moments, glancing around with a frightened air, and then he would resume writing. She moved forward to try to read whatever he writing._

_Mai reached Jiro's shoulder to lean over and read, when Naru whispered._

"_Remember…." A white light obliterated everything._

--------

Ayako slammed the door, jolting Mai awake. She marched into the room wearing a ferocious scowl.

"That Monk needs a hearing test." She threw Lin a scathing glance, and moved over towards Mai. She plopped down on the couch and let out a sigh. The door slammed open and the Monk strode angrily into the room. He glared at Ayako for a moment and then turned away. He wandered over to Lin.

"We didn't find anything, because she is a priestess…not a medium." Bou-san didn't wait for a reply from Lin. He turned instead and slammed from the room, leaving everyone staring after him.

Mai's eyes widened as the dream replayed itself in her mind. She didn't tell anyone choosing instead to use Naru as an excuse.

"Hey um…Naru, you look like you could use a rest. Would you like me to sit with you while you sleep?" Naru kept his face blank, but wondered what she was plotting. She waited for his nod before moving toward Lin. She prayed Lin would okay her plan. She walked up to where Lin sat at the desk.

"Lin, Naru needs a nap and I offered to sit with him while he sleeps." Lin listened, not fully paying attention, and then nodded in agreement. Mai thanked whatever god was distracting him, and waved for Naru. The teen stood, and followed her from the room. The Miko watched the pair wondering what Mai was planning.

Mai and Naru made their way into the room Naru shared with Lin. He stretched out on the bed while Mai sat in the chair. She decided counting to one-thousand would give him time to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting his breathing even out and slow.

Mai counted to one-thousand. It seemed to take forever as she kept the numbers climbing in her head. Finally, she glanced at Naru to find him sleeping. A relieved sigh slipped from her. Her eyes roamed around the room, looking for a hiding place. The room was identical to her dream room, minus the desk. _Where would he hide a journal?_ She eyed the dresser with interest. _Maybe underneath or taped to the bottom of a drawer? _She stood from the chair and moved on silent feet towards the dresser.

She knelt down and ran a hand underneath. She cringed at the feel of cobwebs, but wouldn't let that deter her from finding the journal. When her hand didn't find anything she pulled it back out. She moved to the bottom drawer and slid it out. The drawer was empty of anything. She ran a hand along the bottom of the next drawer seeking with no luck. She moved up one drawer and still no luck. Within minutes, she had searched all the drawers, but found nothing.

Naru watched her with curiosity. _She is seeking something. _When she started to turn around, he closed his eyes again. With a frustrated sigh, she moved back to the chair and sat. He listened to the sounds of her movement, wondering if she was once again sitting in the chair. He barely cracked his eyes open to see, and then closed them.

Mai once again eyed the room, trying to see it as Jiro must have. She couldn't find anything unusual that grabbed her attention. She noticed the closet and wondered if there was anywhere inside. She stood again moving towards the closet. She slid the screen open and found empty shelves. For good measure, she ran a hand over the high one. _Still nothing…for all I know someone could have thrown it away years ago._

"What are you doing?" Naru asked in quiet amusement. Mai jumped at the voice, ramming her head into the lower shelf.

"Ow,…ow…That hurt." Mai put a hand on her forehead. She turned around towards Naru wearing a painful scowl. "You are supposed to be asleep." Naru chuckled at her words. Her eyes widened at hearing him laugh. He sat up and propped himself against the headboard with a pillow at his back.

"I wanted to know what you were up too." Naru supplied helpfully. Mai groaned with a mixture of embarrassment and awkwardness. She walked to the chair and dropped into it.

"So what were you doing?" He asked again, with a certain amount of firmness in his voice. She eyed him strangely, wondering if he knew he was sounding more like himself.

"I was…well looking for something? You haven't happened to see a journal lying around have you?" Mai asked hopeful with excitement. She deflated when he shook his head.

"It has to be here somewhere." She mumbled more to herself than to the teen on the bed. He watched her with an avid curiosity.

"What is so important about this journal?" He asked, finding himself honestly interested. Her head whipped around and she stared at him.

"Well it must be something important…after all you did show it to me." She spoke without thinking, until she saw the perplexed look on his face. "I mean…uh…well…never mind." She couldn't think of a cover story. "Just forget I said anything." Mai prayed he would let it drop. She let out a small sigh of relief when he nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?" Naru's voice cut through her relief, and she nodded. "Why does a pretty girl, such as your self, suffer from nightmares?" He asked catching her off guard. She stared at him in shock. _How does he know that? Is he remembering? Did he just call me pretty? Is he feverish? _The questions running through her mind kept her from answering right away. Mai stood from the chair, moving closer to Naru, to place a hand on his forehead. He caught her hand in his own and held it there.

"You didn't answer my question." He stared at her with a look much like her dream Naru. The effect left her frozen, unable to breathe. Lin opened the door, and stuck his head in, ruining the moment.

"Guys it's time for lunch." Lin took in the scene without comment. Naru smiled at the Chinese man.

"I am famished…" He still held Mai's hand, even though she tried to pull away. Finally, he let go and prepared to stand. She hurried to back up, out of his way, nearly tripping over her chair in her haste. Her face now red, she moved towards the door. Lin barely glanced at her as she squeezed passed him into the hallway.

Bou-san stood behind Lin still with an irritated expression. He faced away from Ayako who stood nearby with a resigned air. Neither one spoke as the younger girl darted into the hallway. Thankfully neither one had seen inside the room. Lin moved out of the way, allowing Naru to join them in the hallway.

---------


	5. Kyōfu

Hello, Here is Chapter 5 of Only a Heartbeat Away. Please let me know what you think.

Standard Disclaimer Applies

* * *

Only a Heartbeat Away

Chapter 5 – Kyōfu

They arrived in the dining room to find it empty with a simple meal left for them. Lin moved to the end of the table, and Mai grabbed the seat next to him. Bou-san still annoyed moved to sit next to Mai, so he did not have to be near the Miko. Naru moved to the chair on Lins other side, and Ayako took the seat next to him. That left the table separating her from the Monk.

Bou-san purposefully glared at the Miko over his sandwich. Ayako sighed in frustration, and chose to ignore his attitude. Mai watched the two, not knowing why they were at odds. _Yeah usually, they tease each other, but this is different. _Mai glanced back and forth between them trying to understand. Ayako picked at her food, not sure what to make of the Monk's glare. She decided to call him on it.

"Would you please stop doing that? You are ruining my appetite with your unappealing scowl." Ayako emphasized her point with a scathing look.

"Well you ruined my day with your heartless attitude, so I'm happy to return the favor." Bou-san shot back in an attempt to piss her off. He smiled when her face went red.

Naru sighed, closing his eyes. His mind swam as he envisioned the sandy-haired man on a familiar couch with Mai nearby, and the dark-haired Lady teasing him. The memory only lasted a second, and then it was gone. Naru growled with disappointment.

"What is it?" Lin eyed Naru with curiosity. Naru slowly opened his eyes, and glanced around the table.

"I was only a heartbeat away from remembering something." Naru let frustration color his words. Mai stared at him with wide eyes. She hadn't realized he was frustrated by not remembering. Ayako glanced at Naru with compassion.

"Don't try to force it, just relax…because you saw something, I believe your memories will return in no time." She gave him a reassuring smile, and some of the tension seemed to leave his body. Lin eyed Ayako with something akin to surprise, barely keeping his mask in place. They finished the meal in silence, and made their way back to the base. Ayako wandered slowly behind the group, not wanting to have to deal with Takigawa.

The group ahead started up the stairs without her, when out of nowhere an arm reached out and grabbed her wrist. Ayako almost lost her calm, until Ayu yanked her around the corner.

"You haven't told them who I am? You promised! Tell me you haven't told them?" Ayu spoke in a harsh whisper, surprising Ayako.

"I haven't told them, even though I don't see what the big deal is." She shook Ayu's hand off, and stared at her nails. "So you were some child star, big deal, no one is going to care." Ayako glanced up at Matsumoya-san with her composure back in place.

"You don't know what it's like girly, besides you shouldn't sass your elders." Ayu turned and left Ayako with that thought. Ayako hurried up the stairs after the group, not wanting them to wonder, and question what kept her. When she reached the top of the stairs, they were just entering the base. She hurried to catch up, and just made it before Bou-san closed the door.

He glanced at her, but rather than anger, she sensed sadness. _That makes no sense…._ She tried to ignore the idea, and instead walked to the couch. She plopped down next to Mai, and let out a sigh of confusion. Mai glanced at her with sympathy wanting to ask, but something held her back.

With a violent bang, the room fell into darkness. The walls and floor began reverberating with loud pounding. Mai whimpered as the floor began to shift and buck, much like it had in the attic. She felt Ayako jump up from the couch, and could hear Bou-san across the room chanting. When the couch first tipped back, she felt a moment of panic. Before she knew what was happening, the couch slammed forward, catapulting her into something firm, and knocking the air from her. She fought to suck air into her empty lungs, but something heavy slammed into her. Her last thought was of the feel of wool beneath her hand just before everything faded away.

Bou-san could barely concentrate on chanting, the noise around him reaching a fevered pitch. Books were flying off the shelves, ricocheting around the room, the ladder to the balcony whipped along its track. Whatever spirit he fought was not giving in easily. He intensified his chant, letting his fingers move nimbly through the motions. He closed his eyes focusing his energy, calling on unused depths. With a final sickening thud, the spirit left the room, and the lights came back on. He dropped to his knees, his body spent from the use of his reserve energy.

He eyed the room with shock. Their monitors lay in shambles, along with the rest of the room. Red kanji covered the walls, "O Kane--Money" Bou-san's eyes widened when he turned the other direction. His heart landed in his throat when he spotted Mai's dark hair among the pile of furniture. He let out a strangled cry, and hurried forward. Lin and Ayako heard his exclamation, and turned at the sound of his voice. Lin spotted Mai's head, and rushed forward to help the Monk.

They pulled the heavy couch off to find Mai pinned against Naru, unmoving. Naru eyed them with horror. He did not speak as they carefully moved the girl to the couch. He sat up slowly, and eyed the room at large.

"Will someone please explain what just happened?" He stood on unsteady legs, and stared at the damage to the room. His gaze moved to the girl, now resting on the other couch, and then back to the Chinese man in silent command.

"It was a paranormal event, similar to the one that caused your head injury." Lin kept his explanation simple. His mind was already moving on to other things—like how they were going to replace the equipment. His gaze jumped to the Monk.

"I need you and Matsuzaki-san to check the rest of our equipment." He gave them a serious look that spoke volumes. _Put your differences aside!_ "Stay together, I need to know what works, and what needs to be replaced. Without the monitors, it will be troublesome." He paused, and thought for a moment. "Just check if the camera and microphone lights are on. Be quick about it so I can call Yasuhara-san" He left off there, turning away.

Bou-san stared at him in surprise he could see the worry evident in Lins troubled eyes. He knew that without equipment they were in even more danger. He moved towards the door. Ayako sensing Lin's concern followed him without complaint.

Lin hurried to the couch to check on Mai. He was relieved to see her stirring. She blinked up at him as the room righted itself. The Chinese man knelt down to her level, and kept his voice soothing.

"Taniyama-san, are you injured?" He gave her a moment to focus on his question and check. She shook her head, and sat up slowly. She stared at the damage around her with a look of anguish. Her voice was quiet when she spoke.

"The equipment…?" She couldn't bring herself to say the words. She sucked in a breath when Lin just nodded in reply. Her head dropped into her hands, until a new thought struck. "Where are Bou-san and Ayako?" She raised her gaze to Lin, afraid of his answer.

"They are checking the rest of the equipment outside this room." Lin waved at the door as he spoke. She sighed in relief at his words, her gaze jumped to the dark-haired teen standing near Lin. She stared for a moment with a speculative gleam in her eyes but didn't know what to say.

Naru eyed both the Chinese man, everyone called Lin, and Mai. He found himself disturbed by what had just happened. He dropped onto the couch, and stared around the room. The fact that some unseen power had destroyed the room, and painted the walls with kanji left him shaken. He was about to share his thoughts when the door opened.

Bou-san and Ayako re-entered the room together. They hurried over to where Lin stood near the couches.

"Well it seemed to be contained to this room." Bou-san spoke with a bit of relief in his voice. "The lights are lit on every camera and microphone." He dropped down on the couch next to Mai, and let his gaze move to her.

"You okay, Jou-chan?" He seemed relieved when Mai nodded. Ayako smiled at Mai's nod. Lin pulled out his phone and dialed Yasuhara's number. When the teen answered, Lin filled him in, and ordered him to bring several monitors to replace the broken ones. Lin hung up and turned to the four in the room.

"Yasuhara-san will bring them out in the morning. It's going to take him the rest of the day just to find replacements." He paused as if in thought and then continued. "Without our equipment we are in more danger than ever. We must stay together and I imagine tonight it would be best if we all crashed in here."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Lin went back to the desk, and after restoring the chair, he sat heavily. Mai knew what was coming before he even spoke.

"Yes we know, begin cleaning up…." She gave him a small smile, and began picking up books returning them to the shelves. Naru moved to help her without questions. Bou-san led Ayako from the room in search of a bucket and hot water. Lin stood up and spared a glance for Mai.

"I'll be right back. I need to inform Matsumoya-san of this incident." He turned without another word, and left them alone. She realized she was alone with Naru for the first time since before lunch. She bent over to pick up a book, and found Naru's fingers instead. He clasped her fingers in a gentle grip. She glanced at him with surprise. He smiled, despite his dread, and her heart sped up.

"You never did answer my question earlier?" He straightened up, still holding her hand, with a curious look. Mai did not know what to say.

"Um well its part of my job I guess." She spoke unsure if that would appease his curiosity.

When he stepped closer, she blinked. His head dipped towards hers, and her breath froze in her lungs. _He's going to kiss me…._

He was millimeters from capturing her lips when logic took over. _He will regret this later when his memories return…._ She turned her head at the last second, his kiss landing on her cheek. The door opened, and she was safe from having to explain her actions. Bou-san strolled in loaded down with two buckets filled with hot water. Ayako, gripping a bundle of rags, held the door open as he passed through, and then closed it behind him.

Bou-san stopped staring at the teens with suspicion. Mai felt her face flame and tried to explain it away.

"I had something in my eye and Naru was getting it out." She gave a half-hearted smile to cover her nervousness. She waved a hand in reassurance. "No worries he got it…it was just an eyelash." _How lame was that excuse? _She turned away and began cleaning up the books again. She dared to peek at Naru casually. The dark-haired teen stared at the Monk, daring him to comment. Mai sighed with annoyance before moving to help Bou-san with the buckets. She took a bucket from the Monk, a rag from Ayako, and she began to clean the walls. Bou-san worked beside her to help clean off the kanji.

Lin returned a few moments later, and Mai was surprised when he began helping with the mess. He stacked the broken monitors and equipment out of the way while Ayako plucked books off the floor and returned them to the shelves. After a short time, the room was once more semi-restored.

---------

Lin finally announced that it was time for dinner. The group, as a whole, made their way out of the study. Naru grabbed her wrist, and purposefully slowed his pace. The other three slowly moved ahead unaware that Naru and Mai were dropping back. He waited until the others started down the stairs before speaking.

"So why did you avoid my kiss earlier?" He glanced at her, his gaze full of concern.

"I was…being noble, that is to say, I don't want you to regret anything when your memories return." Mai spoke from her heart, knowing it was the right choice. She smiled at him with genuine affection. He took in her words without comment, and they hurried to catch up with the group. He didn't release her wrist until they reached the corner of the dining room.

Dinner was a tense silent affair. No one could really break the sense of danger that permeated the group. It worsened when Ayu popped in unannounced to join them.

"So have you made any progress? What am I paying you for, the problems just seem to be getting worse." She stared at them in an almost hostile manner. Mai found herself angry with their employer, and was about to share her thoughts when one look from Lin stopped her in her tracks.

"We're working on it. I have no particulars as of this moment." Lin's voice was cold enough that the old Lady flinched. Mai hid her smile, pleased with the way Lin handled it. Matsumoya-san mumbled something about her T.V. and left the room.

As soon as dinner was finished, they retreated to the study. Lin began looking over all of the reports, trying to find something of interest. _What has been over-looked? _Then something caught his attention. In one of Naru's first note sessions, he scribbled "Painting" in the margins. Lin remembered Mai mentioning something about a painting too. _Hmm…could this be something we have neglected to investigate? _He glanced at Mai and broke the silence.

"Taniyama-san you mentioned a painting yesterday?" He watched as Mai nodded with confusion.

"Yes Bou-san and I discovered it our first night here." She glanced at him quizzically wondering what he was thinking.

"Matsuzaki-san and Bou-san, I need to see it, retrieve it from the attic." He waved them off, and returned to perusing all of the reports.

Bou-san stood from the couch and Ayako wandered over from where she had been eyeing books on the bookshelves. Bou-san grabbed a flashlight, and they waved casually at Mai as they left the study.

---------

Bou-san not in the mood for idle talk remained silent until they reached the doorway to the stairs. He opened the door hesitantly waiting for some warning. After the last event in the attic, they remained cautious as they climbed the stairs. When they reached the top with no dire consequences, Bou-san let out a small sigh of relief.

He opened the door to the attic and glanced around, shining the light to illuminate the darkness. He turned his head, and spoke in a whisper.

"Grab the back of my shirt, and stay with me." He waited until she gave a soft tug, and then he began to walk forward towards the painting. The door slammed shut behind them in warning. "Keep with me, and do not let it frighten you."

A horrific shriek roared around them as they moved closer to the painting. Bou-san began chanting his counter-spell, calling on his deity to dispel the illusions. An eerie green light began illuminating the room. Bou-san kept one eye on the light as he stopped chanting to speak to Ayako.

"Get ready to grab one side, I will grab the other, and we can get out of here." He gave her a jaunty wink, even though the current paranormal activity worried him. He counted to three, and they both reached for the painting. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash of silver, but it did not dawn on him until it was too late. The attic went silent and dark once more, the spirit satisfied.

He glanced at Ayako, only to find her slumped on the floor. He quickly shined the flashlight in her direction. The sight that met his eyes turned his stomach to ice water.

A twelve-inch Tanto had embedded itself in Ayako's chest. He jumped into action, kneeling down beside her.

"Ayako stay with me…" He could see her eyes dilating with pain. "I know it hurts, but I have to get you back to the study." She tried to tell him to pull it out, but the pain was too intense. He took a moment to check her back as well. He could see a bit of the blade protruding. He ripped off his shirt and tore it into strips to use to bind the knife.

"No I cannot pull it out, that would sign your death warrant." He carefully bound the handle of the knife. Once it was secure, he gently picked her up, and raced back to the study.

-------

Mai was telling Naru about the office in Shibuya when the door slammed open. Bou-san hurried in carrying a pale Ayako. Mai's eyes widened when she realized Bou-san wasn't wearing a shirt. She was about to ask when Bou-san cut her off.

"Lin-san, call an ambulance now." Lin turned around at the sound of his name, and the urgency of the Monk's command. Bou-san moved towards the couch, trying not to shift the woman in his arms. Lin pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the emergency number for a second time in two days. Bou-san sat with Ayako still in his arms and spoke quietly.

"It's okay…hold on, Lin is calling an ambulance right now." Mai moved closer and picked up Ayako's hand. Ayako tried to smile at the younger teen. Mai wanted to ask what happened, but waited for Lin to hang up. Finally, Lin closed his phone.

"They are on the way, Bou-san what happened up there?" Lin turned to glance at the Monk and Miko. He could see something had penetrated Ayako's chest near her shoulder. He noted her pallor, and the fact that she appeared to be on the verge of losing consciousness.

"An event began as we entered the attic. It grew in force as we closed in on the painting. I saw something, but I didn't think about it." Bou-san spoke the words in anger, blaming himself.

"There is no room for self-recriminations, everyone makes mistakes." Lin spoke firmly almost in reassurance. Mai's eyes softened at hearing his words. The distant keening wail of sirens broke into her thoughts.

"They're here. I'll go lead them up." Mai hurried from the door before someone could call her back.

Bou-san glanced down at the woman in his arms. She was valiantly trying to fight the pain, and the darkness, drawing closer. She wanted to make sure it was one of her parents' hospitals.

"Make…make sure it's one of the good hospitals." Ayako barely got the words out before the darkness claimed her. Bou-san nodded, even though she was already out.

Moments later, the door opened and Mai led the paramedics into the room. They brought in a stretcher for the wounded woman. Lin spoke with the lead paramedic asking pertinent questions, as the paramedics placed Ayako on the gurney. They immediately wheeled her out of the room. Bou-san had been listening to Lin's conversation, but when he saw Ayako leaving, he started to follow. He turned back for a moment.

"Lin, I'm going with her. I'll call as soon as I know anything." He spoke quickly, his tone brooking no arguments. Mai's eyes widened at the concern in his eyes. _He looks haunted…. _She watched as he disappeared from the room, walking out with the head E.M.T.

_We have to solve this case…. _Frustrated by the lack of progress, Lin made a quick decision.

"You two stay here I'm going to get that painting." Lin glanced at Mai with meaning.

Her eyes widened as she thought about what his look meant. _I am the only one left able to do much._ As much as the thought frightened her, it also intrigued her. She realized that Lin would use his shiki to get to the painting. _Maybe that will lead to something; we really need to solve this case. _By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, Lin had already left, and she and Naru remained alone.

Naru sat on the couch looking even more frightened by recent events. Mai wanted to reassure him, but she found herself unsure of what to say. She waited for him to say something.

"Don't you worry about something like that happening to you?" He asked. She gave him a serious look as she moved to sit beside him on the couch while thinking about how to explain.

"I do, but at the same time, the work we do…." She paused a moment looking for the right words. "We help people who really need it. They have no other options." She smiled before continuing. "That makes it worthwhile." She left off there to give him time to think about her words.

Naru remained silent, as he seemed to ponder her words. Finally, he must have reached some level of understanding because he nodded and let it go. She waited until he spoke again enjoying the solitude of the moment.

"So this is what we do…I mean what I do with you guys?" He stared at Mai waiting for affirmation. She thought about his question. _Why does Naru really do it?_ She was unable to answer that question.

"I don't know why you do it. You aren't normally one for sharing your motivations." She halted, and then continued with a new thought. "If you really want to know, you should ask Lin. He knows you better than the rest of us." Surprised by her own candor, she fell silent.

The door opened and Lin reappeared with the painting under his arm. Mai glanced at him in surprise. His usual mask was in place, which was odd. He showed no outward signs of a struggle. Mai couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Did the spirit attack you?" She asked. She was sure the answer would be in the negative, but she waited for Lin to answer her question.

"No…my shiki kept it busy." He smiled, but it was not warm and friendly. He held up the painting for Mai and Naru to inspect. "Is this the painting?" He watched as she nodded.

"But there isn't anything special about it." Mai voiced her thoughts aloud. She studied it in-depth, looking for some obvious clue. When nothing jumped out at her, she shook her head with frustration. She could see a similar look of annoyance on the Chinese Man's face.

Lin carried the painting over to his desk and leaned it against the end, the picture facing outward. He sat in his chair and began massaging his temples.

"Okay let's call it a night we can begin fresh in the morning." Lin glanced at the two teens not surprised by their matching looks of relief. Mai stretched out one couch, and Naru took the other. Lin, glad they were settling in, turned away and began to check his laptop. With all of the excitement, he had forgotten to inspect it. He was pleased when it started. It appeared it hadn't suffered any damage in the attack, and that brought a smile to his face.

-------

… … …

Mai stood on the balcony, clutching the rail. The scene below her in the study held her attention. An unfamiliar man sat in the overstuffed chair by the fire staring at the man towering over him. She recognized the man standing as Matsumoya-san's Uncle Jiro.

Naru set a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she turned ready to ask him when he'd arrived.

"Not now, just watch, you need to know." His warm breath tickled her ear as he whispered. Seconds later the show below began.

"Yoshi would never have taken his own life." The seated man spoke in a matter of fact manner. He stared at her Uncle, waiting for something.

"I'm telling you once and for all, I know nothing." Jiro said. He kept glancing at the man seated in the chair. The man stared back at him.

"I don't believe a word you speak I've already talked with an attorney, about taking custody of Ayu." He said goading Jiro on purpose. "You'll never see one red cent of your brother's fortune.

Jiro had his back to the stranger. The frightening look on his face held Mai spellbound. It was a mixture of desperation, fear, and pure hatred. She had never seen such violent emotions in one person. She watched as Jiro reached into his coat to pull something out. She had no time to warn the stranger. Jiro turned in one smooth motion and slid the letter opener into the stranger's heart. He twisted the handle with glee.

"Oh you won't be getting custody that's for sure…." Jiro spoke in a cold voice. He laughed as the stranger's life slowly faded. "You won't be getting any of my money either. I do appreciate the money you'll be donating to my cause." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the handle off before leaving the room.

Mai shivered at the malevolence of Jiro's actions. She turned into Naru's embrace, trying to erase the memory of such a cold-hearted murder. He ran a hand soothingly up and down her back as she pulled herself under control.

Naru smiled at the younger girl. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, but it was necessary for you to understand."

"Who is that?" She asked pointing to the dead body in the chair. Naru shrugged in reply.

"That is your job to discover that." He smiled, even as everything became hazy and the dream broke apart.

---------

Naru, awakened by the quiet sound of weeping, sat up. He searched the room for the source of such sadness. His eyes landed on the girl on the couch, Mai. She lay on her side crying, and inconsolable. The image of her broken-hearted and helpless did strange things to him. Naru found himself assaulted by similar images, and many more. He became dizzy and disoriented as everything came rushing back. He collapsed back on the couch, letting the memories overwhelmed him. It all became too much at once, and darkness called to him, drawing him into its waiting embrace.

Mai sat up startled awake by something she could not recall. A sound maybe, or something else, she was unsure. She glanced around groggily to see Naru asleep on the couch. She turned to find Lin slumped over dozing, his head propped on his arms. _I'll tell Lin in the morning…. _She lay back down and slipped into sleep.

---------

… … …

Mai found herself standing in Jiro's room, watching him once more. He hummed as he played with the painting.

"Such a lovely spot, no one will ever think to check. The little brat hates this painting, now that daddy dearest is gone." He sounded amused as he spoke to the room at large. The door slammed open, and then closed on its own. Jiro jumped in alarm, almost dropping the painting. His gaze wandered around the room wildly as if looking for something only he could see.

Mai held her breath waiting to see what would happen. He let out a sigh and stood leaving the room. She followed him out of the room and to the next door. He made his way up to the attic. She watched as he put the painting on the far side of the room. With a last triumphant grin, he turned around and retreated from the attic.

_There must be a reason I am seeing this. _Mai thought about that as she followed him back to his room. _I already know about the painting so what am I supposed to learn. _She ended up back in his room. He sat down in a chair near the bed and pulled a satchel out from under the bed. Mai looked on as he opened it. What she saw inside startled her. The bag was full of money.

"I'm in the money…I'm in the money…." Jiro began singing to himself as he ran his hands through it, loving the feel of it. A loud bang startled him. He glanced around, before zipping the satchel up once more. He carried it over to the closet and disappeared for a moment. When he came back out the bag was missing. He sat in the chair, and a funny smile broke over his face.

"I won…Onni-san, you hear me? You are dead, your stupid friend is dead, and if your little brat becomes troublesome, I can take care of her too." Madness burned in his eyes and Mai gasped. She wanted to close her eyes but knew something important was coming.

"I'm rolling in father's money and the brat's money. I never have to worry about anything again. I killed your friend…he knew too much, but that just gave me more money."

Mai felt the room growing colder. Jiro seemed not to notice. He was laughing, enjoying taunting the dead. Without warning, the lights went out. Jiro stopped laughing his eyes widened, as the room began to glow with an unearthly blue light. He stood and ran to the door. The handle twisted uselessly in his grip as he fought to open it.

The light coalesced into a spectral form. The Gentleman from the study now stood in the center of the room. He was transparent to Mai, and she could see the look of horror on Jiro's face directly through his form.

"Matsumoya-san, I have come as promised, to send you straight to hell." The man's voice was different then when he had been alive. It now had an eerie haunting quality to it. Mai watched as the spirit approached Jiro. She could see Jiro's fear increasing. He was babbling in terror. The spirit reached out a bony hand and grabbed Jiro around the neck.

The spirit hefted Jiro from the ground, and pinned him to the wall. Jiro's feet kicked helplessly against the door as he struggled. He could no longer babble, but a wheezing whine escaped from his mouth. Finally, the spirit was satisfied and dropped Jiro. His legs gave out, and he slid down the door into a seated position. The spirit chuckled as Jiro begged for rescue.

"No one will come to save an evil little worm. Your time is up." The spirit bent over to whisper into Jiro's ear. Mai was unable to hear whatever the spirit said, but watched in horror as it scared the life out of Jiro. One minute he was begging and crying, the next he was gone, an empty shell remaining….Mai jumped when a hand grasped hers. Her head turned wildly to find Naru regarding her with sympathy.

"Now you know everything you need to solve this…." He trailed off, and a white light carried her from the scene….


	6. KuraimakkusuEpi  Ato

Only a Heartbeat Away

Chapter 6 – Kuraimakkusu

* * *

At the Hospital -

Bou-san sat in the chair keeping watch over Ayako. He let his eyes roam around the bland hospital room. The room was silent except for the soft hum of machines. His gaze moved back to the bed. He was relieved to see Ayako blinking her eyes, awake for the first time since her surgery.

"I can't sleep…" Her hoarse whisper trailed off into silence. He remained quiet. She glanced away, and then her gaze returned to meet his. He could see sadness in her eyes, and that did strange things to his heart.

"Look about earlier…I…just wanted to say…." Ayako took a deep breath before continuing. "I understand what you were trying to tell me. I get that you regret last night, but I…well I don't." She glanced away unsure of his reaction.

Bou-san stared at her in shock. _What did she just say?_

Ayako waited to hear the words that would break her heart, but he remained silent. She did not want to see pity on his face; her gaze moved to the far wall instead. She stared at the wallpaper, finding it fascinating in the dark. She trailed a finger across the textured blanket, letting the sensation distract her from the tears that wanted to fall.

Bou-san replayed her words in his head. _She thinks I regret last night…. _He let out a soft chuckle, before moving to sit on the edge of her bed. He caught her chin, and with surprising gentleness, he brought her face back to meet his eyes.

"You silly woman, I think there has been a misunderstanding. Earlier, I was trying to tell you that last night meant something special to me." He waited, watching as his words sank in. Ayako stared at him in surprise, not knowing what to say. Bou-san leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep…we can talk more tomorrow." He didn't give her a chance to reply, just moved back to his chair.

**DAY 3**

Naru awoke to the sounds of Lin moving around. With no windows in the study, he had no idea how early it was. He glanced over at the other couch. Mai was still sleeping undisturbed by Lin's movements. She lie curled up, appearing cold. He stood up, and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back." Naru spoke in a quiet voice, trying not to disturb the sleeping teen. He waited for Lin's acknowledgement before leaving. He hurried down the hall to their room, and once inside he pulled the blanket from his bed. With it balled in his arms, he returned to the study. He walked over to where Mai lie sleeping, and covered her with the blanket. Naru watched as she snuggled into the warmth with a sleepy sigh. He turned away and walked over to where Lin sat.

"Lin, I need to speak with you." Naru watched as Lin glanced up at him. "In private, preferably…." Lin eyed him with curiosity, but remained silent simply nodding in agreement. Naru led the taller man out into the hallway. He turned to face Lin and propped himself against the wall. He was about to speak, when Lin cut him off.

"Your memories have returned, I presume?" Lin guessed. Naru's eyes widened a bit, but he held his surprise in check. He nodded before speaking.

"Yes, late last night in fact, but I want to keep that information between us for the time being." Naru answered. Lin digested the news and raised an eyebrow in silent query.

"I know you're wondering why, but you will just have to trust me on this one." Naru said before pushing off from the wall, and leaving Lin standing there.

Naru walked back into the study to check on Mai. He sat on the couch he had recently vacated, and studied the sleeping girl. Naru's thoughts wandered until they centered on why he was misleading his assistant. He was unable to admit that he enjoyed the recent compassionate treatment; instead, he was fooling himself into believing that he was testing Mai's observational skills. _Hmm…if you say so_…. A quiet inner voice answered.

--------

Mai awoke with the sensation of someone watching her. She glanced around to find a familiar pair of blue eyes regarding her.

"Naru…?" Mai stared at him, waiting for some kind of reply. He chose to remain silent, giving her a small smile instead. She felt her face heating up as she pondered that smile, until her dreams of the night before came crashing into her mind. She jumped up from the couch, and hurried over to the painting. Naru followed her over to the desk, and stood watching.

Mai bent down and began searching for anything. She noticed that there was a slight bulge in the back. It was barely noticeable and if she hadn't thought to check, it would have gone unnoticed.

"Lin I need something sharp." She demanded. He didn't question her just handed over a utility knife. She very gently slit the covering open. She slipped her fingers inside, and was stunned to find a small cloth wrapped package. With a steady gentleness, she slid the package out. Lin's eyes widened the tiniest bit as he watched her. She gasped when a green journal slipped from the cloth. _I saw this in my dreams…._

She opened the journal to the very last page and began to read...

_**Journal Entry for Oct. 14, 1955**_

_I know that my Niece hates this painting. It reminds her of the father that I stole from her life. This will be a safe spot for me to hide this. Let me begin at the beginning. I have hated Yoshi from my earliest memories— never been able to stand him. My own brother! He was always better than me at things, more favored then me, more talented then me, and the list goes on. _

_Yoshi would take the blame for me. He loved me, even though I hated him. I did many evil things, and Yoshi would always take the beatings for me. He believed my silly excuses, always making me promise not to do it again. He never once complained--always thought he was protecting me, from our father._

_No one could protect me from the bastard that created us. Father hated me from the beginning, and never let me forget it. He blamed me for his wife's death, telling me many times. "I wish you had never been conceived…You evil little demon." Yoshi always made excuses for father's treatment and he really tried to shield me. When Yoshi went away to school, I finally got revenge on the bastard. _

_Father never saw it coming. I waited at the top of the stairs one evening. When he made his way to the top, I gave him a hard shove. The fall broke his neck. I enjoyed telling him every hateful thought I had that night. I sat near his dead body and unleashed my hate. At dawn when the Butler arrived, he thought I had been too frightened to seek help. The old fool actually tried to console me. The idea is hysterically funny really…._

_When my niece began to make big money, I knew I had to do something. I needed that money. Father left me absolutely nothing. I know Yoshi shared his wealth with me, but that was too little. When Yoshi went into business with Narita-san, I knew it was time to act. I easily over-powered my older brother in his own study. It was pure pleasure, wrapping that noose around his neck. He awoke just in time to enjoy trying to save him self. I watched fascinated as he scrabbled to loosen the noose from his neck. _

_Everyone thought he had committed suicide. I stole the money and let everyone think Yoshi lost it. The trouble began when Narita-san arrived, suspicious of me. He seemed to believe Yoshi would not dishonor his daughter that way. After he began to question me too closely, I took care of the problem. I killed him, making it look like an intruder had broken in to rob him. _

_I now have more money than I can ever spend and I plan to enjoy every cent. To hell with my Niece, if nothing else I can arrange an interesting accident for the little brat._

_The only problem now is that their spirits are after me. They taunt me in my dreams…threatening revenge. Narita-san is the worst. He says he will come for me, to send me straight to hell. Bah, a silly ghost…. However, strange things are happening. He may be right…._

Mai's hands were shaking by the time she reached the bottom of the page. She handed it to Lin.

"Read the very last entry…." Mai watched as Lin read the page, until he set it down. She picked up the cloth only to have something slip from the folds. She stared with recognition at the sight of the letter opener. Naru crouched down with the intent of picking it up. Mai, without thinking, slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch that, it's a murder weapon." She glanced up, surprised to see his face alive with outrage. Whether from her command or the fact that she slapped him she was unsure, but her face heated up anyway.

"What murder?" Naru asked. He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Narita-san's father, Taro-san forgot to mention that his father was also murdered here in this room." Mai eyed the journal as if it were obvious. Her eyes jumped to Naru in suspicion. She studied him intently for a moment, but remained silent. Her gaze moved to Lin, waiting for his thoughts.

"We need to clarify this with Narita-san, I'll go find him." Lin glanced meaningfully at Naru and then left the room. Mai used the cloth to pick up the letter opener, and set the small bundle on the desk. She turned around to find Naru watching her in silence.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, and slapping your hand." She spoke in a quiet, sincere voice. He appeared surprised by her apology. She slipped around him, moving to sit on the couch. He tracked her movements with his eyes, and then followed her to the couch.

He sat down beside her and watched her for a moment before speaking.

"Apology accepted…." Naru looked as though he wanted to say more, but he trailed off into silence instead. They sat in a semi-companionable silence for a moment until Naru decided to speak again. "There is…" The door opening cut off his words.

Lin entered followed by the old man. Lin moved to his desk and sat. He watched as the old man moved to one of the chairs and sat.

"Narita-san, why did you not tell us that your father was killed in this room?" Lin asked. Taro appeared surprised by the question.

"I didn't think that it was important." Taro shrugged not understanding. He glanced at the three in confusion. "He was robbed and murdered here, but they never did catch anyone why?" He asked. Lin glanced at Mai, giving her silent permission to explain.

"Narita-san, did they ever look into Matsumoya-san's Uncle as a suspect?" Mai asked.

He shook his head still confused by where this conversation was leading. Mai gave him a sympathetic look before she explained.

"We have found evidence that Jiro-san killed not only your father, but Yoshi and his own father." Mai watched as Taro stared at her in disbelief. She knew it was hard for him to accept. Finally, he seemed to reach some level of understanding, and he excused himself.

"I have stuff to do." Taro gave them a perfunctory nod before ambling from the room. Lin excused him self to make a call, and Naru followed leaving Mai by herself. She glanced around the room silent and bored. In the peaceful, silence she found her eyes wanting to droop. She fought it for a moment, until the urge to sleep became too great.

--------

… … …

Mai was standing in a child's room. She could tell by the toys scattered around that it belonged to a little girl. She heard a small muffled cry and turned around. Mai eyed the little girl on the bed. It was Matsumoya-san curled into a small ball peeking from the covers.

Mai nearly jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to find Naru standing beside her.

"Now you will understand." He spoke mysteriously and then pointed towards the bed. Mai felt the room grow colder as something made its presence known. She watched as Matsumoya-san scooted to the head of the bed, pulling the covers with her. The little girl was terrified of whatever was appearing.

She watched as blue lights appeared, and coalesced into the form of Matsumoya Yoshi. He smiled with love at his daughter. Ayu curled into an even smaller ball if that was possible. He reached out a ghostly hand, and tried to comfort his daughter.

"Ayu darling when your time comes to leave behind this earthly plane, I will meet you with joy." His voice sounded eerily disembodied. Matsumoya-san covered her head in fear and lay trembling. Her father gave her one last sad smile before seeming to disintegrate. The room returned to a normal temperature, but the little girl would not peek out again. After a few moments, Mai found an unseen force pulling her as everything around her fell away.

… … …

----------

Mai startled to awareness as the door opened. Lin and Naru walked into the room. Lin returned to his chair at the desk and sat.

"Brown-san will be here sometime this afternoon. The Monk also sent a message that Matsuzaki-san is recovering. " He said before turning back to his laptop. Naru remained silent and moved to sit on the other couch. Mai found her voice and spoke into the now silent room.

"Her father isn't coming to kill her." She watched, as Lin turned around surprised by her statement. Lin raised a single eyebrow demanding an explanation. Rather than giving him one, she kept going. "You need to summon Matsumoya-san, and then I'll explain." She eyed Lin's face with caution. _Will he do as I ask? _Lin glanced at her with an almost appreciative look, before he nodded and left the room.

Mai let out a tiny pent-up breath as Lin left. She was happy he had complied. Not one for being demanding, she felt a surge of something new slide through her. Her gaze jumped to Naru who sat watching her. When she realized he was watching, her gaze bounced to her lap. She found herself unnerved by his gaze, and sat in silence praying for Lin to return.

The minutes ticked by in an uncomfortable silence as Mai stared at her lap. Naru remained silent studying his assistant. He was amazed by her personal growth during the case, and although he wanted to compliment her on it; he knew he couldn't without revealing the return of his memories.

The door opened surprising both of the room's occupants. Their gaze simultaneously jumped to the Chinese man. He led the old woman into the room, and directed her to sit in one of the over-stuffed chairs. He looked to Mai, giving her a nod of encouragement to begin. Mai moved to the end of the couch near Ayu's chair and picked up her hand. When Matsumoya-san gave Mai a strange look, it almost stopped her from continuing. She took a deep breath, deciding it was necessary to follow through she began.

"Matsumoya-san, do you remember the night you said your father came to visit you?" Mai waited until Ayu nodded fearfully.

"He didn't tell you he was coming to kill you." Mai spoke soothingly, trying not to frighten the older woman. "Do you remember what he said actually?" She watched as tears began rolling down Matsumoya-san's cheeks. The old Lady paled and shook her head, not wanting to remember.

"It…it was so very cold, and he sounded strange." Her voice was shaking as she let the memories overwhelm her. Her hand trembled in Mai's grasp. Mai gave it a comforting squeeze before continuing.

"This is very important Matsumoya-san, what did he say?" She watched the old woman scrunch her face as she relived a horrifying memory.

"He said…he said he would be there at the end...at my death." Her tears fell faster. She pulled her hand from Mai's, and her hands moved to cover her face. Mai patted her knee in a soothing manner.

"It's okay Matsumoya-san, you should be relieved. You just needed to remember what really happened." Mai's voice held a soothing note.

Ayu slowly pulled herself under control. When she was calm enough to speak, she finally stared at Mai in shock.

"How could you know what he said?" She asked the young girl. Mai struggled to find an answer that would not freak out Matsumoya. Mai could see how much the old Lady had aged in just a few moments reliving a frightening experience.

"Hmm…I'm not sure really, just a good guess?" She said with a lame smile. _Please believe me…please believe me…. _Mai silently begged. Ayu looked thoughtful for a moment, and then seemed to accept the girl's excuse. She nodded and then excused herself, and hurried from the room leaving the three staring after her.

"A good guess…was that the best you could do? You dreamed about it, didn't you?" Lin gave her a small teasing smile to give his words the humor they deserved. Mai smiled.

"Well…yeah, but I didn't want to freak her out, by telling her that I dreamed about something that happened years ago." Mai replied. Lin nodded in approval of her reasoning.

---------

A few hours later Taro knocked on the door admitting a smiling Priest. Mai jumped up with a smile.

"John-san how is Masako?" She rushed forward engulfing the blonde-haired teen in a hug. After a few seconds, she pulled back. She glanced at him to see a small smile on his features. Satisfied, she returned to the couch, waiting to hear about Masako.

"Masako is feeling better already." John supplied, moving further into the room. He glanced at Lin expectantly. Lin gave him a moment to sit and then began explaining what they had learned since John had left for the hospital. When he finished John looked surprised by all the new discoveries.

"So…what's the plan?" He asked. Lin eyed him steadily as he spoke.

"You need to exorcise Jiro, and that should stop all of the paranormal activity." Lin spoke as if it really were that simple. John glanced at Lin, surprised at his confidence.

"But without Bou-san, who is going to perform kekkai?" John asked the most obvious question.

Lin eyed the Priest with a smirk. "I think I can manage something similar." John realized his mistake at once, and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Oh okay." He smiled before continuing. "Well then when ever you are ready to begin."

John ran a hand up to his rosary, letting his fingers feel the familiar warmth. The sensation infused him with a sense of peace. He smiled at the room at large.

Mai had only been half listening to their conversation. Something tickled at her memory. The dream of Jiro in his room, kept replaying in her mind. _What is it that I am missing? _She let the scene replay in her mind until it dawned on her.

"I know how to draw Jiro out." Her voice tinged with excitement drew the Priest and Lin's attention. She jumped up from the couch, and sped from the room. Naru stood and followed. John glanced at him for a second and it dawned on him that he was seeing Naru again. He nodded as the dark-haired teen left the room.

"So when did Naru regain his memories?" He asked the Chinese man once the door closed behind Naru. Lin turned an assessing gaze on the younger Priest.

"Last night, but he doesn't want anyone to know." The rest he left unsaid, because he knew John would understand.

"Ah…." John said. He knew it had to do with Mai and that was enough.

--------

Mai hurried towards Naru's room. She could hear someone behind her, but wasn't worried about checking. She opened the door and moved to the closet. She dropped down, bending at the knees, to examine the floor and lower walls. She had already searched the closet, so those were the only option left. She searched for anything unusual. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Naru watching her with curiosity.

Rather than explain, she resumed her exploration. She noticed that there was an odd seam about knee level at the back. She ran her hands over the area trying to figure out to get the panel to open. It wasn't until she pressed the furthest spot that the panel slid inward. She reached inside and felt material. Mai grasped whatever she felt and pulled. The bag from her dream slid out easily and she over-balanced.

Naru chuckled when she fell on her behind. She shook her head at hearing his laughter. Before either of them noticed, the temperature in the room dropped significantly. When Mai saw her breath steaming as she exhaled, she became worried. She stood up and glanced at Naru.

"We have to get out of here now." She kept her voice quiet and calm, but Naru could hear the concern. Naru was about to confess when things started getting worse. Items around the room began to rise on their own. She glanced at Naru with worry. "Give me a hand with this." He moved to obey, and picked up one end. She grabbed the other end, and they began hefting the bag out of the closet.

Mai saw the suitcase as it hurtled towards Naru. She dropped her end, and jumped towards him, knocking him out of the way. He hit the floor hard, and was ready to jump down her throat when he glanced up. The suitcase slammed into Mai, throwing her against the wall. With a sickening thud, she slid down the wall limp. Naru immediately yelled, hoping Lin and John would hear.

------

John was contemplating everything as Lin prepared his spell. A harried shout from down the hall grabbed their attention. Lin jumped up and sprinted from the room, John right behind him. When they saw Naru and Lin's door open they knew where to head. Upon arriving, they both stopped. The room was in chaos, things spinning out of control. Lin took in the sight of Mai propped against wall pale and unmoving. His eyes jumped to Naru who sat on the floor somewhat stunned. Lin glanced at the Priest.

"Are you ready to do this?" He asked. He watched John nod, pull out his Bible and a vial of holy water. Lin began to cast the spell as John opened the Bible.

Naru scuttled across the floor over to where Mai leaned against the wall. He noticed she was still not moving. Guilt pricked at his conscience, but he forced it away as John began the exorcism.

"Our Father who art in Heaven hallowed by thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven." John flicked holy water around the room. He watched as his words and the spray caused the activity to increase. He took a deep breath and then continued in a powerful voice.

"Give us this day, our daily bread." John paused waiting to see the affect of his words. The objects flying around sped up, and a nightmarish scream came out of nowhere.

"Forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors." He called out in a confident voice. The shrieking grew louder, and the walls began banging. John sought strength from his rosary. When he continued, his voice held a new firmness. "Lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil for thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, forever. AMEN!" With a final flick of holy water, there was a reverberating bang and everything stopped.

The silence held a new peace, and the room felt lighter. Lin moved to the bag to check the contents.

"Ah…" he said. The bag led a lot of old money. Lin turned around to see John looking weary. Naru was in the process of picking up Mai. Lin hefted the bag, following Naru out of the room. John sighed and followed the two men back to the base.

----------

Ayu sat in her recliner watching the television. She watched as a much younger, thinner version of herself glided across the screen. She knew what was coming, but thanks to that girl, it was no longer frightening. She could clearly remember filming the current scene.

At that time, she had cried just before the filming, because her papa couldn't be there. She remembered burying her sadness, putting on a smile, and dancing her heart out. _Watch me Papa. See how gracefully I can dance…. _

The scene on the television changed, drawing her back from the poignant memories. She felt the room grow colder, but chose to ignore it. With a soft smile, she watched her younger self. When shefelt a hand on her shoulder, she finally broke the silence.

"Hi Papa, its nearing time isn't it?" She waited for a moment, and then continued. "Look Papa, wasn't I great? I worked so hard. This was my last movie, before your death." She sighed, a soft sound in the quiet room.

She finally glanced up to see the faint outline of her father. Ayu reached up and picked up his hand. With a small smile, she spoke one last time. "I'm ready now Papa." She smiled at her father, and closed her eyes for the last time….

--------

Naru laid Mai on the couch with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed. He was getting ready to start giving out orders, when the door slamming open stopped him.

Taro, looking harried, burst into the room. He skidded to a halt, and then began firing off questions.

"Is Ayu with you? Where is she? I can't find her and something doesn't feel right." He glanced around and could tell by their reactions that they had not seen her recently. Taro turned to hurry away, when Lin stopped him.

"Wait just a second, I'll go with you." He pulled out his cell phone and tossed it to Naru before leaving. He followed Taro to the stairway. He stopped long enough to ask a question of the old man.

"Where is her room? She mentioned her television when we last saw her." Lin watched as horror danced across the older man's features. Taro turned back around, and began hurrying down the stairs. Lin trailed after him wondering what had Taro so worried. They made their way down to the first floor. Rather than going towards the dining room, Taro took the other hallway all the way to the doorway at the end. He opened the door and raced inside.

Lin heard his tortured cry before he reached the doorway. When he finally reached it, the sight that met his eyes pulled at even his jaded heart. Taro knelt at the foot of the recliner. Ayu was already gone, a peaceful smile on her features. Her hand rested on the arm as though she had held someone's hand. Taro sobbed helplessly into her lap, for the loss of his life-long love.

Lin knew it was a very private moment he should not be witnessing therefore he turned away. He made the decision to head back to the study, leaving the old man to grieve in private.

----------

He returned to the study to find Naru and John sitting near Mai. She was still unresponsive. Lin could see the guilt Naru was suffering.

"What happened in there?" Lin asked, giving Naru a curious look. John's eyes moved to Naru also in curiosity. Naru glanced at the girl.

"She knew where to find the money, and pulled it out. We were just getting ready to bring it out when trouble began." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I hadn't yet told her of my memories returning. She…she saw that I was in danger, and pushed me out of the way, taking the hit meant for me." Tears shone in his eyes, but he would not let them fall, he called on his emotional strength, pulling himself back under control.

"The suitcase slammed her into the wall, that is when I yelled, and seconds later you arrived." He trailed off not knowing what else to say. Lin just stared at him as if to say, I told you so.

----------

Mai lie struggling up through layers of pain. She could hear a familiar voice, but was unable to respond or push through enough to wake up.

"I hadn't yet told her of my memories returning. She…she saw that I was in danger, and pushed me out of the way, taking the hit meant for me." She could hear Naru's cold voice nearby speaking damning words. The shock of his words pushed her back into the depths of darkness.

---------

"Have you called for an ambulance?" Lin glanced at Naru glad to see his nod.

"They are on the way…" Naru answered, even as his gaze remained focused on the girl. John sat watching the exchange feeling sympathy for the dark-haired teen. He then remembered Lin chasing Taro out of the room.

"What about Matsumoya-san?" He asked quietly. Lin glanced at the Priest in surprise. He had almost forgotten the strange incident.

"She's dead, apparently it was her time." He left off there until a thought struck him. "You might want to check on Narita-san, he was understandably upset." He glanced at John with a sympathetic look. The young Priest stood and made his way out of the room. Lin moved to his desk chair and sat heavily. Although the case was officially over there was lot of work to be finished. With only Naru and himself left, that made for a lot of work.

Epilogue – Ato

The whole group, minus Naru, gathered in Mai's hospital room the following day. Bou-san had wheeled Ayako and Masako in, from the room they ended up sharing. He sat staring at Ayako, with a fond look. His gaze jumped to the girl on the bed. John had filled him in on the details last night when the three men had arrived at the hospital.

Bou-san smiled at Mai. According to Lin and Naru, Mai had done more for solving this case than any of the rest of them. Her abilities were steadily improving, and she was learning to trust her intuition. He watched thrilled when she smiled back. His gaze moved on to John who stood staring out the window. He noticed that John seemed more sober than usual, but he didn't know why.

He glanced at Lin who stood near the bed speaking quietly to Mai. He wondered about that conversation, but held his tongue. He knew Lin therefore, it must be important. He saw Masako behind Lin over against the wall. As usual she was somewhat segregated from the group. He could not understand why she chose to keep her walls up. He smiled at Ayako for a moment with warmth. She noticed him and smiled back. He then stuck out his tongue. She growled in annoyance, but he even noticed the softness. Lin turned away from Mai and cleared his throat.

"The patient needs her rest." His tone brooked no arguing, and everyone took the hint. Bou-san jumped up to wheel out Masako first. John moved to the bed to say his good-byes. Mai reached up and took his hand.

"John-san, what is troubling you?" She asked. Her voice was quiet, the conversation just between them. He glanced at her trusting, face and nearly lost his composure.

"I am just saddened that we lost two lives during this case." He spoke honestly, not wanting to lie to his friend. Mai gazed at him with compassion, and thought for a moment before speaking.

"John-san, you may not know this, but it was Matsumoya's time. She was not murdered, your heavenly father called her home." She watched as comprehension dawned in his eyes.

"Mai-chan how can you know that?" He asked. She glanced at him unsure of what to say.

"Let's just say Matsumoya-san was given a message." Mai smiled up at him with warmth.

"But…what about Narita-san?" He asked. Mai shrugged not sure how to reply to the Priest's question.

"That is between the Lord, Narita-san, and Matsumoya-san, John-san." She reached up and drew John down enough to wrap her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"They are happy now." She whispered in his ear. When she let go, and lie back down she could see that John was somewhat lighter. He gave her a fond smile, and then turned to leave the room.

Bou-san strolled back in at that moment. He moved to where Ayako sat in her wheelchair. He pushed her out, Ayako waving jauntily as she left. Lin moved to the side of Mai's bed. Now that the room was empty, he could speak freely. He glanced down at Mai with a small smile.

"Go easy on him." Lin looked thoughtful, before continuing. "To hell with it, you have the right to be angry, and it might just do him some good." He leaned down and brushed her hair back from her eyes. "I'll stop in later." With that said, he left her.

A few minutes later, Bou-san peeked around the doorframe.

"Is it safe?" He asked in a joking manner. Mai nodded, and he slipped into the room. He moved to the side of the bed and sat carefully.

"So Jou-chan, are you okay?" He gazed at her with a serious look. Mai nodded and gave him a sunny smile.

"You did good kiddo…." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and stood. With a last look back he waved, and left her alone. Mai felt sleepiness overtake her, and let her eyes slip closed.

---------

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping, when a delightful scent pulled her from sleep. She cracked open bleary eyes to see a vase with a single rosebud on the bedside table. She smiled thinking Bou-san was trying to cheer her up. A strange sensation skittered along her spine, and she turned to find familiar blue eyes watching her.

Naru sat in the chair with his usual cold expression in place. She was about to speak when he cut her off.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." His clipped words and angry tone surprised her. She stared at him blinking in confusion, until she remembered Lin's words. Hot white anger suffused her, giving her newfound strength to speak her mind.

"How dare you?" She demanded. "How can you come in here with your arrogance and anger?" She watched as his cool exterior fell away to be replaced by shock.

"You put me in danger with your stupid, conceited ego. You should have told me you had your memories back!" She let out an indignant huff, before continuing. "The saddest part is I was protecting you, and I didn't need to." Her anger gave way to awkwardness, and she threw her hands over her face as tears raced down her face. Embarrassed to be caught crying, she couldn't even peek through her fingers to see his reaction.

Naru had never been quite so unsure of what to do. He would normally have stalked off to sulk at the office, but his logical mind knew she was right. He stood up trying to decide on a course of action. _Should I leave, or should I stay?_ Even as he thought it, he found himself sitting on the side of her bed, reaching for her hands.

He pulled them down with gentleness and looked at her. It was hard to form the words, but he knew he must.

"Y…you are right to be angry. I made a costly mistake." He spoke the words quietly, and took a deep breath. _Sometimes letting your guard down is damn difficult. _"I'm not angry with you, I was afraid…of losing you." He let the words hang in the air, unsure of how to continue. Finally, he just forced the words out.

"It would be difficult to live with the guilt of knowing that I lost someone else that I care about." He realized his mistake a moment too late. The words were already out and he couldn't take them back. He could see her weariness and confusion, and decided he had said enough.

"Look I'm sorry you are still recovering and tired. We can discuss this later." Naru gave her a small smile. "Although I did bring you something…." He indicated the red bud in the vase, as his words trailed off. He startled Mai when he leaned down and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll check in around supper time? Is that okay?" He asked surprising himself. When she nodded, he gave her another small smile before his cold mask returned. He waved and left.

She waited until he was gone and then reached for the vase. She picked it up carefully and drew it to her. She tickled her nose, with the bloom, enjoying the scent. Her thoughts wandered over their conversation, until she remembered his words. _"I lost someone else I care about." _Whom could he have meant? She stared at the blood red bud, and realized she had a new mystery to solve….

FIN

To see my in-depth thoughts on the end, please check my live journal.

http://love-of-anime.


End file.
